Dark Intentions
by Leah's Choice
Summary: Dimitri and Skyler finally iron out the wrinkles in their relationship. Lucky for them, they have plenty of help! Come along and join the eldest members of the Datrazanoff family; plus Mikhail,Raven, Jacques and Shea as they help love to bloom!
1. Chapter 1

**DARK INTENTIONS**

_BY LEAH'S CHOICE_

The sky was brilliant orange alight with the beauty of the slowly sinking sun. The circadia were chirping to welcome the night. All was quiet within the French countryside home of Gabriel, Francesca, Skyler and Tamara Datrazanoff. Suddenly, a piercing scream was heard throughout the house, no, throughout the land. This scream came from the mind and voice of Skylar Rose Datrazaonoff.

Skyler began to scream because of the agony and grief that were always her burden. Skyler's scream also was in response to overwhelming physical pain. Skyler's whole body felt as if it was on fire and a thousand knives were pricking her skin all at once. She was having difficulty breathing and it seemed as if her mind was beginning to fragment into pieces. She was unable to hold a solid thought.

Indeed Skyler was blind with the pain, she could no longer speak aloud or even move a muscle! Was she being attacked by a Vampire!?! It all came crashing down on her. Very quickly she mentally called out for help!!! Three sets of eyes popped open simultaneously, three hearts began to beat and three beings burst through the healing soil at the same moment. Those three beings were Dimitri, Gabriel and Francesca. All minds had a single thought and a single purpose; which was to free Skylar from her torment.

Gabriel and Francesca immediately became mist and transformed into Skyler's room. Gabriel seized her mind with his own while transmitting a call for help to his twin Lucien at the same time. Francesca had her healing hands on the body of Skyler to provide soothing calm. Francesca's mind also sought Skyler's fractured mental paths as well as sending waves of love and warmth to both Skylar and Tamara. Thank goodness that Tamara still slept. There was nothing but blinding pain, rage and total disorder to be found within the mind of Skylar.

Skyler lay tangled within the bed sheets, her strawberry blonde hair plastered to her head with sweat. Her legs lay useless at an unnatural angle as if broken or boneless. Her skin was bright red all over and extremely hot to the touch. Her eyes, her eyes were not to be borne, they emitted a brilliant white ray of light that scorched anyone that came within their gaze. Skylar struggled to speak and move within her mind but her body was as still as a stone.

Gabriel roared with impotent fear and rage when he saw the state of his beloved daughter. No matter how he tried, he could not reach Skyler's mind to reestablish some sense of order. Lucien felt his twin's pain. Lucian called for both Gregori ( the dark Healer) and Shea Dubrinsky(healer and life mate to Jacques, the Prince's brother) .Gregori and his life mate Savannah teleported immediately to the bedside of Skylar. Immediate transporting was yet another skill that demonstrated Gregori's immense and often secret powers. Lucian held his life mate Jaxon closely in his arms for comfort; Jaxon had awoken due to the stress that she felt from her life mate. They decided as one to go to the aid of their family.

Finally it was Jaxon who sent a mental call to Raven (life mate to the Prince Mikhail) for help. Prince Mikahail heard the distress call at the same time as his life mate. All parties began their journey as quickly as possible to help Skylar in the French countryside.

The wolves howled in unison within the wilds of Russia. Dimitri as well flew from the healing soil with his body wracked with pain, and his mind in a total state of confusion. It took but a few moments to determine that the issue belonged to his lubof maya Skyler! Dimitri sought Skylar on their private mental path but all he could feel was confusion and grief. He tried to see through her eyes, but he only thing that he saw were flying shards of glass. His emotions were in turmoil as well; and because of this, a terrible snow storm whipped violently through the forest . The wolves tried to sing to him to calm him, but there was no helping him at this moment. He HAD to get to his beloved Skylar. He shifted into a large bird and let the winds born of his discomfort aid him with his journey to France. All the while he was desperately trying to reach his woman's disordered mind.

Back in Skyler's bedroom the Carpathian extended family was quickly assembling. Gregori and Shea quickly assessed the situation. Gregori shed his physical body and entered Skyler's using the pure healing light of his soul. Shea began to help everyone to form into useful work groups. She instructed her life mate, Jacques to search for the healing herbs that they would require and instructed the others to provide a healing chant. Suddenly Savannah screamed and passed out. Gregori's body flew from Skyler's bedside and landed in a heap on the other side of the room. Everyone stopped everything. Total silence ensued. All that could be heard was the constant call of the cicadas in the night.

It was Mikhail who made the first move. Mikhail moved as a blur to the side of his old friend Gregori. Mihail contacted Gregori on their private mental path. Gregori, although stunned could respond. Mikhail said "_What happened old man?" _Gregori answered "_I don't know. At first I was examining her brain waves and her blood and then I felt something like an electric shock and she actually THREW me out of her mind and body! I could feel her outrage at me being there. Even though I sensed that she knew that I was there to help. I must see to Savannah. I felt her take some of the force of the shock."_

Raven moved second, immediately to the side of her firstborn daughter Savannah. Raven sent waves of comfort, love and healing to her daughter. Gregori went over to Savannah and cradled her close to his body.

Mikhail moved to hold Savannah's hand. Gabriel, Francesca , Lucian and Jaxon surrounded Skyler's bedside. Shea stated that she would try to enter Skyler's mind and body to complete the work.

Immediately, Jacques sent word of his displeasure to Shea. Jacques emphatically stated that Shea was not to enter into anyone's anything until he got back from herb gathering. Shea pleaded with Jacques, on their private mental path; she informed him that there really was not time, and they had to find the cause of this attack quickly. This could be a threat to the entire Carpathian race for all they knew. A sharp breeze blew through the room, that breeze materialized into Jacques. Jacques placed the required herbs on the dresser. He had been swiftly flying back to his life mate's side during conversation. "Alright you may do this thing, BUT we will be fully linked at all times. No sudden mind blocks and maneuvers to protect me. Are we agreed? " , said Jacques . Everyone within the entire room heard and felt Jacques concern and edict, even Savannah whom was slowly recovering from her swoon. Shea quietly said "agreed." Gregori asked Savannah on their private mental path about how she was feeling. Even though he had thoroughly checked her over and knew her to be well; he wanted to hear her state the same to him. Then and only then could he resume his duties as healer. Savannah sent him assurances and told him to be careful because she could not bear for anything to happen to her would be "Santa Claus" Gregori wickedly grinned and began to resume the task of making the herbal medicines.

Dimitri was on the final leg of his harrowing journey. Now he was flying by air plane. The plane had just taken off for France. It was impossible for him to fly the entire distance from Russia within the body of the bird. He found himself to be wracked with guilt for not taking a residence closer to Skylar. How could he have been so careless?! He knew that she was fragile and that anything could have happened. Why did he pay heed to her need for such separation? He SHOULD have put her welfare and safety above all else! Waves of despair flowed from Dimitri. All of a sudden, he heard an imperious voice ring though his head. The words _"STOP IT" sounded clearly. _It was the voice of his Prince, Mikhail. Mikhail said "_ You have been very patient and understanding with Skylar and her family. You have done the best that you could. Now save your warrior's strength for the battle ahead. Come and see to your woman."_ Somehow, Dimitri felt some relief and sent his thanks to his Prince.

During this time, Shea had shed her physical body and was using her soul body of pure healing light. She had entered Skyler's body with no complaint from Skylar. What she found was simply amazing.. Gregori was preparing the herbal medicine and the others had resumed chanting. Jacques noted that Shea was becoming seriously weak. He called to Shea to come back to him. He reminded her that it was time to feed. Shea came out of Skyler's body immediately as promised. When she entered her own body, she began to stagger and fall. Jacques caught her easily and carried her into the next empty bedroom. Skylar began to move her arms and legs slightly. Everyone gasped with amazement.

Within the other bedroom Jacques reminded his very heart that it was time to rest and feed. Shea did not protest. Shea weakly reached for Jacques shirt. Jacques quickly removed his shirt in the way of his people. His massive muscled chest was exposed; he cradled Shea gently to his chest. His muscles clenched in anticipation of her first bite. His body was starting to go up in flames. His body trembled with need of her. He wanted to touch her very core with his whole being. His love for her was as a living breathing thing. He cursed his Carpathian sexuality at this moment. NOW was not the time to engage in such play. Skyler's life was hanging in the balance! However, he and the beast within could not help themselves. He needed to provide for his mate above all else and in this ; he knew unbridled joy. Shea began to move her lips restlessly over Jacques heavy chest muscles. Jacques felt Shea's extended fangs. He moaned inwardly. Shea began to lick at Jacques chest and murmur soft words of love for her bonded life mate. Then , suddenly, she sank her fangs into her beloved. His life force began to flow sweetly into her with each draw. He tasted like spiced fine wine, her depleted cells burst with energy. Shea began to weep with joy at the taste and feel of her mate. Jacques threw his head back and deeply moaned at the shear ecstasy that her touch had ignited. He heard someone raggedly panting in the room, but soon realized that it was him. Jacques removed their clothing in the manner of his people. For, he could not bear to have anything in between him and his woman.

Their minds were melded as one. Shea could feel everything that her beloved felt and thought. Jacques could experience Shea's utter bliss at feeding from her life mate and sharing in such joy. This became too much for Jacques. Jacques spoke intimately to Shea . "_ I cannot take much more. I need to enter your sweetness. Please do not deny me!"_ Shea had drunk her fill of the sweet nectar known as her life mate's blood and lazily sealed the wound at Jacques chest with her tongue. Jacques scented her desire for him as he gazed upon her dewy wetness . He felt Shea's overwhelming need for him at this moment. _"Come home my love, I am waiting for you! Can you not feel my desire for you? Do you not see my urgent need? " _Shea communicated through their mind link alone as her voice was otherwise engaged in endless moans and pants of desire. Shea's head turned restlessly back and forth on the pillow. Jacques smoldering gaze did not miss the smallest detail about his beloved. Jacques mouth began to water. He needed to taste this latest offering from the gods. Jacques reached down and began to kiss Shea's dewy lips. Shea arched her back to allow him better access and at the same time felt lightening run up her spine. Jacques seized Shea's mind with his own. Shea felt as if she were on a journey to an exotic far away land. She felt endless love, warmth and respect for her in the wildness of the overgrown jungle that was the mind of her life mate. All of this was just and only for HER! She was humbled and awed at the thought. Meanwhile her body continued to burn in hot need. This sent shivers of pure pleasure vibrating through her entire body. She began to scream with the joy of it all. When he felt Shea's joy, and overwhelming pleasure; it drove him over the edge. He had a keen desire to taste her blood, but he knew that she would need every drop to sustain her battle for Skyler's sanity. OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He had totally forgotten about Skyler! His body still hummed with the electricity of their lovemaking and periodic bursts of pleasure. He and Shea began to automatically move into position to hold one another face to face, heart to heart. They shared tender kisses. Honestly neither knew where one's body and soul began nor ended. They were wholly one creature. "I think we should be getting back." Jacques quietly whispered to his totally relaxed life mate. "I think that you are right." Shea added.

The wind outside suddenly began to blow with a ferocity akin to a tornado. Heavy rains began to pour. The entire house began to shake with the severity of the thunder claps. Mikhail quietly announced to the group that Dimitri had arrived. Dimitri blew into the room much like any other wild wind flowing swiftly through the wilderness. He was a very large man with jet black hair and piercing haunted blue eyes. His hair was usually kept in the manner of a shaggy cut and tied back with a leather string. Not this night. Dimitri's jet black hair was dripping wet and wild. Dimitri's disturbed emotions had created both the storm and the appearance. Dimitri looked tired and haggard. He had not even stopped to feed and his hunger was beating at him and all in the room. Skylar lay quietly, still unable to speak, but able to move her arms and legs weakly. Gabriel was the first to speak. "Well well well, look at what the dog dragged in! It is soooo very nice of you to take time out of your busy day to visit your sick life mate!" Gabriel said. Francesca gasped, and said "Stop it Gabriel, we don't need this right now! Think of your daughter for goodness sake!" Gabriel quickly caressed his life mate's face and apologized to her and all in the room including Dimitri.

Lucian quickly interjected " Yeah but Gabriel is right! What IS your problem Dimitri? Why are you ALL the way in Russia when you know FULL WELL that your supposed life mate lives here in France? What are you thinking? You want her to trust you, yet, you give her NO reason whatsoever. You continue your life in Russia as though Skylar doesn't exist!" Lucian persisted, " I am no fledgling, and I know your thoughts… you think to help Skylar by staying away. Yeah right … that is the coward's way WARRIOR.

I have a life mate whom comes from abuse as well. Where do you think we would be now if I continued my life as usual because she told me to stay away? What about my twin? We fought for centuries, I kept him thinking that I had turned vampire to give him a reason to exist without the light of his mate. Look buddy, I know a thing or two about fighting for the one's that you love. You my FRIEND are going about this totally wrong!" Jaxon sat with a smile on her face and kissed Lucian soundly after he finished his speech. Mikhail then swiftly stood up. He held both hands up and said "ENOUGH". "I understand that emotions are fully charged around here but we must remain focused on our true goal. That is to help Skylar heal. Not to pass around blame." Gregori chimed in; "Look this is about healing , anyone and I mean ANYONE who does not want to follow the program to Skyler's wellness can leave right now, Shea and myself do NOT have time for this crap! Wait a minute, where is Shea? Is she still _feeding_? Mikhail, can you please tell Shea to get her butt in here. I have finished with the medicine, we need to know what she found. Time is important!"

Shea and Jacques took that moment to walk into the room. "Have you heard any news Gregori?" Shea asked.

Gregori replied "You tell me Shea, what did you find in the blood, Skyler threw me out of her body while I tried, to help her. I began to see strange cells growing in her blood. I was wondering if the conversion would help her release the mutant cells." "Oh no!" Shea replied. "I feel that the conversion at this point will actually kill her. I saw these same cells. Apparently these cells are being generated by her mind. They are a shield that her part Carpathian body has constructed to help her deal with her mental anguish. At first these cells shielded her from any new emotional pain and physical pain. For example, her anguish over her life mate issues. No offense Dimitri. NOW, for some reason, these cells are actually working against her and causing her pain. Even though the cells are formed by Carpathian thought processes; they are totally made of HUMAN DNA . Any new disturbances could cause the cells to behave much in the fashion of white blood fighting cells in the human immune system. This reaction along with her emotional and bodily changes could lead to her death or complete insanity in a conversion process.

Gregori looked thoughtfully. Then he said, "Ok, I have an idea. If this is caused by her mind's illness, then let's deal with this from a mental perspective. We may need a mental health care practitioner. What do you think about Skyler having a talk with Maryann, (Manolito's life mate) ? Doesn't she have some skill in this area? Wasn't she a counselor for abused women before she mated with Manolito?" Everyone in the room became animated and excited about this idea, except for Dimitri and Skylar. Dimitri was still trying to connect with Skylar, and had just succeeded. Skylar was trying to recover her voice and mental powers so that she could be heard instead of discussed like somebody's bad science experiment.

Dimitri sat gently on the side of Skyler's bed. Dimitri began to speak to his life mate on their private mental path. " _I am so sorry for your suffering Angel. I am trying everything that I know to do. Still I am failing miserably. I see that you can move a little, can you see, speak or hear. I know you can hear me when we communicate telepathically and for this I am grateful. If you can communicate in any other way will you please squeeze my hand?" _Skylar squeezed Dimitri's hand. Dimitri smiled, "_thank you precious one. Have you heard these conversations? Skylar shook her head yes. She still kept her eyes closed due to the ray of light that came from them. Dimitri persisted " I will always love you. I love you enough to accept your choice in this matter. We either live together or die together. I realize that you are not ready for me. You may never be ready for me. This I accept. Can you… will you but speak in my mind if you can Angel?" _Skylar speaks to Dimitri._ "Dimitri you deserve so much better in a life mate than I. I am truly sorry that I cannot be the woman that you want and need. However, I have been listening to Gregori's idea and I think I would like to try to talk to Maryann. Maybe she can help me. I feel like I am stuck. I am afraid to go forward into life with you, and I refuse to go backward into my abusive past. I know that I cannot stay here and play little girl and daughter to Gabriel and Francesca forever." _Dimitri answers "_ I think this is a wise decision my love. Do you feel like speaking with your parents or the healers? Many have come from far lands to help us,." _Skylar answers yes, but she wants to use her voice to talk to the others.

Skylar begins to speak with the others. Her voice sounds dry and scratchy from lack of use. Skyler states that she is very thankful for everyone's help. Skylar admits that she wants Maryann's help and then, she apologizes to Gregori and Savannah for the mental boot. Gregori states that it is quite alright. Savannah jokes that it is about time somebody put Gregori in his place. Gregori asks Skylar if she can try to take some sustenance. He hands her the herbal medicine tea that he has made after she nods her head yes.

Francesca leans over to Skyler to help her drink. The liquid tastes sweet and settles warmly in her stomach. Soon her pain is completely gone. Somehow, between the tea and the work that Shea did inside of her body, she begins to feel better. She begins to feel sleepy and forgets about the condition of her eyes. She starts to gaze about the room. She still cannot see and the brilliant light ray sets the wall paper on fire. Jaxon and Raven quickly move to put the fire out. Skylar quickly closes her eyes. Silent tears flow from the corners of her eyes. Dimitri sends waves of comfort and love, so does everyone in the room.

Raven and Savannah notice that Dimitri is swaying with weariness. Mikhail says " I know that you have not fed this rising, I request to provide for you." Before Dimitri could answer, Gabriel says "seriously, this is an outrage! Who shall provide for you my Prince? Since when does anyone's welfare come before our Prince? Dimitri, you knew that you were coming into battle for your would be life mate. Why then, have you come UNPREPARED? After all, what if you had to provide for your life mate, what would you have done? Called on the Prince?!

Dimitri replies "You know what, I think that we need to speak privately in the other room. I ,,,, unlike you SUPER DAD; do not want to disturb Skylar while she tries to rest". Gabriel answers " that is fine by me, let's go downstairs. We can talk in the living room. " Francesca says " I am coming too." Everyone starts chiming in about coming except for the healers and their mates. "NO!" Dimitri Shouts, "Just Gabriel and myself. It is time that we clear the air." "Like I said, FINE by ME" Gabriel responds.

Gabriel and Dimitri leave the room. Gabriel and Dimitri place mind shields to keep their conversation private. When they arrive downstairs, Gabriel motions to a soft overstuffed leather chair for Dimitri to sit in. The room is lit by candle light as Gabriel and Francesca preferred the glow of candlelight to the harsh more modern lighting choices. A fire softly crackles in the massive stone fire place. The whole room has an air of peace and tranquility about it which is totally at odds with the emotions of the two men in question. Gabriel starts first " Well Dimitri, would you like a cup of blood before we start our discussion? It may help you keep up your waning strength? " Dimitri now sitting casually in the soft leather chair with eyes blazing red replies "No Gabriel I want to get this talk said and done so that we can move on. I have tried to understand your position. I do believe that to a certain extent I CAN understand your position as Skyler's father figure. You want her protected at all times, AS DO I. I also think that you have some issues with me claiming her as my life mate due t o her age and her past. UNLIKE YOU, I am not interested in forcing my claim on my mate for my own comfort. IF that had been the case, I would have claimed her from jump street and we could have gone on from there. I would NOT have risked my life these past few years to give her more time to make her own decisions. However, due to the recent events that I have just witnessed upstairs; I am going to fully bind my life mate and SOON." A look of pure horror and rage appeared on Gabriel's face INSTANTLY! Gabriel answered. "YOU ARE GOING TO DO WHAT?! Even knowing how much she suffers! YOU are lower than the undead which we hunt. HOW HOW can you cause my daughter such pain, I don't feel that you are even her true life mate if you can contemplate such! What about placing her happiness above all else? What kind of monster are you? Answer carefully Sir, as I am prepared to rip your heart out where you stand." The last statement was said quietly but with menace. Gabriel had every intention of following through with his promise.

Dimitri did not even flinch. He calmly provided his answer. "Apparently, my life mate is in pain without me. At least, if we are one, I can assist her through her discomforts, just as I did this night. Furthermore, the bald truth is that she is leading a half life without me. If I should choose to meet the dawn and leave her, she will still live in misery. I will break this down so EVEN YOU can understand, SHE is and ALWAYS will be MY LIFE MATE. This binding is not only my right, but it is OUR right; SKYLER's and MINE'S. If it is all the same with you, I am going hunting for my dinner. Are we done here?"

Gabriel remains standing by the fireplace. He turns toward the flames. The flames are reflected in the depths of his eyes. Slowly Gabriel turned away from the fire and faced Dimitri once again. Gabriel said "I fully realize that you and ONLY you are my daughter's life mate. WHAT you do not seem to understand is the depth of Skyler's hurt. YOU were not at ground zero when we first found Skylar. SHE is NOT ready to accept a man OR the relationship that being a life mate would require. YOU Dimitri also fail to understand, and this is because you have NEVER experienced it; the unbelievable sexual and emotional needs of a Carpathian male when he is with his mate. These feelings do not decrease over time, they increase. TRUST me, they increase exponentially! You will need Skylar to respond with every fiber of your combined being. It will NOT be optional for either of you. How will Skylar in her fractured state deal with this? Can you MR. LIFEMATE answer this question?

Dimitri shifts uncomfortably in the soft leather chair. His eyes roam restlessly as if in search for comfort. Dimitri's eyes rest on Francesca's beautiful weaving as seen in a framed quilt hanging on the wall. As Dimitri gazed upon the quilt; it appeared that the weaving began to move. The shape slowly turned and moved as if it was shifting sand. Somehow the motion, the colors and the actual presence of the quilt exuded comfort and warmth to Dimitri. He felt utterly calm and relaxed. He quietly thought that his life mate could have not have found better parents in Gabriel and Francesca. Finally Dimitri returned his softened gaze to that of his irate would be father in law. Dimitri replied "Gabriel, I freely admit that I have no idea of the full emotional, physical, mental and sexual impact that being a life mate entails. However, I am prepared to give your daughter, whom is the other half of me, my very soul EVERY  
THING that I am. I am prepared to accept her in whatever way she wants to express herself. Even if that means that we will not have what is considered a normal life mate relationship. I have told her as much."

Gabriel took a deep breath, walked across the room. He looked deeply into the face of his would be son in law. Gabriel slowly said "SON, I honestly respect your intentions. Unfortunately, your EVERYTHING is not going to be enough. Do you know why? Dimitri did not answer. Gabriel very quietly continued. He said, "My son, your everything will not be enough because it will constantly fall between the cracks that make up my daughter's fractured mind. The binding may help, but it may not. IF it does not, she will lose everything by trying to deal with the demands that her psyche continually resists. You my son will also find a new level of misery in watching your mate suffer such a fate. I am asking, PLEASE give my daughter the chance to heal. Can you do this?

Dimitri stood and looked at his father in law. He saw the raw honesty and love in his eyes. He never respected another warrior more. Dimitri replied, " Indeed I will consider all that you have said. I thank you for your openness and candor. Skyler's healing is my top priority. Now, I must go and feed." With these words, Dimitri turned to leave the room. Gabriel called him back. Dimitri turned around, and the sight that he saw shocked him as nothing had in the entire centuries of his existence, Gabriel the fearless legendary hunter stood with his wrist torn open, precious ancient blood dripped on the floor. Gabriel stated simply, "My Son , I offer to provide for you." Dimitri quickly crossed the floor and looked in the elder's eyes. Slowly he took the offered wrist and he drew deeply. The ancient blood hit Dimitri like a fireball. The fire raced through his veins. Suddenly, Dimitri felt more alive than he had ever felt. Dimitri drew deep and greedily at the ancient warrior's blood. Finally, Gabriel softly said "ok little pup, you had enough. " A secret smile shown upon Gabriel's face. Dimitri closed the wound and reverently thanked his father in law. Dimitri then went into the inky blackness of the night . He transformed into a large black wolf with blue eyes, he ran like the wind.

I do not own these Characters. Thanks to author Christine Feehan for the birth of the Characters.

Check back later for my next chapter, how willl Skyler and Dimitri find their way to true happiness?

Please feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**DARK _INTENTIONS_**

_BY LEAH'S CHOICE_

Skyler woke with a start; she heard a noise in her room. She lay deadly still; barely breathing. Skyler sent her senses searching for its cause. Then suddenly she knew, just knew. It was Dimitri. He sat quietly beside her bed; as still as any statue. The house was quiet. Skylar could feel a soft breeze blowing through the lace curtains hanging at her window. She could hear the birds singing their morning song. The fresh air scented from her rose bushes planted below smelled heavenly.

Skyler sensed that Dimitri realized that she was awake, still he said nothing. She wished that she could open her eyes and look upon his face. Instead she shifted on her bed and clutched her wolf necklace. Somehow the fey pendant gave her comfort. Where are her parents? Surely they did not go to ground yet, especially with Dimitri in the house.

Dimitri shifts slightly in the ridiculous gigantic pink powder puff chair that he found in Skyler's room. Unfortunately, Dimitri was not in the best of moods at present. He had spent a hell of a rising dealing with his life mate and her family. His ever present fight with darkness and growing need for his reluctant life mate was wearing heavily upon him. Not to mention the last conversation that he had with Gabriel. That was an eye opener of sorts. Good grief, why would any female wish to sit upon a pink powder puff and call this a chair?! Dimitri realized that his woman was awake, but presently he was absorbed in trying to plan his next move, yes tactical planning was most effective on an honest to goodness huge pink powder puff! Suddenly, Dimitri heard a soft girlish giggle. His eyes roamed in the direction of his now grinning life mate.

Skyler continued to giggle until she was shaking with laughter. Her stuffed wolf fell off the bed because of her sudden fit of giggles. Skyler had heard Dmitri's thoughts in the familiar way of life mates. Finally, Skyler said aloud "honestly Dimitri, your thoughts are hilarious, I didn't know that you had such a sense of humor! Why are you sitting on my vanity chair? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

Dimitri began to bend over to retrieve the abandoned stuffed wolf; seriously the powder puff was very uncomfortable. He answered "Oh, a vanity chair, that is what you choose to call this contraption?" Skyler replied, "yes, what would you call it?" She had a wide grin on her face. Dimitri answered "I choose to call it an instrument of torture" After more giggles, Skyler informed him that her favorite Uncle Lucian had that chair made especially for her as a gift. She would always treasure it. Dimitri thought, SOMEHOW that just figures, I should have known! Regardless of the circumstances, his life mate always had a way of lifting his spirits. Dimitri found himself smiling in spite of himself. "I see that you are feeling better "he ventured. Skyler shook her head yes. At that very moment, Skyler looked so beautiful to him. His eyes began to water; his heart beat sped, and then skipped a few beats. His shaft began to harden. Her lips looked like they tasted so good. They seemed to be begging him to kiss them.

It seemed like it was getting awfully hot in the room and hard to breathe as well. A buzzing started ringing in his head, no it sounded more like a train coming into the station. What was happening to him? When he looked at his life mate he could see her beautiful breasts moving with each breath she took. He could actually smell her sweet blood. Oh, now he recognized what that sound really was; it was the blood flowing through her veins. The beast was heavy upon him, the demands were urgent. He suddenly was not sure what he was going to do. He knew that if he got out of the powder puff he was going to go right into his woman's bed. The ritual words were beating at him and on the tip of his tongue. His shaft was now urgent with its demands. It was leaking his desire. His fangs had exploded in his mouth. He began to see red. He needed to touch her, taste her and scent her. If he could have her just once, he would find a way to make that last throughout eternity.

Unknown to him, Dimitri stood, and he was completely naked. All rational thought was lost to him. The ritual words flowed from his very soul. They came in his native tongue " TE AVIO PALAFERTIILAM (You are my life mate) ENTOLAM KUULUA, AVIO PALAFERTIILAM (I claim you as my life mate)". Then of their own accord his hands reached out to stroke Skyler's cheek, they continued their journey towards the base of her neck. The hands paused when they found her unbelievably soft and warm breasts. They were exquisite, the pink peaks were hard and inviting him to taste them. The unbidden words continued to flow from his mouth. "TED KUULUAK,KACAD,KOJED (I belong to you)". His knees buckled, blood red tears flowed from his eyes. He remained on his knees before his beloved life mate; it appeared as if she was clothed with the rays of the moon. The bounty of her beauty lay bare before his tearing eyes. His heart overflows with love for the true light of his soul.

Indeed Skyler lay naked with the beds sheets pulled back. She looked liked an offering for her long awaited lover. Her body answered the call of her mate. Her clothes disappeared in the manner of the Carpathian people at the same time that Dimitri's blood red eyes rested upon her. She threw the covers on the floor and sat up straight in the bed. Her lips were slightly parted. Her pink tongue periodically darted out to moisten her full lips. Her breasts sat high as twin peaks. They anxiously were awaiting their lover's caress. Her wanton thighs had opened so that the honey from her cave of delights could flow freely. Her strawberry blonde hair that guarded the treasure of her womanhood glistened with the thick sweet honey of her desire. For a moment, Dimitri remained still. . He was in total awe of the reaction of his beloved life mate. Then, IT happened.

The hearts of Gabriel Datrazanoff, Lucian Datrazanoff and Gregori Datrazanoff stopped simultaneously. Each issued a long deep hiss of breath. Their eyes turned dark and ominous. Each in turn heard the terrified heart wrenching cry of their kinswoman. In fact, since Skyler's broadcast was on the common path, the entire Carpathian community worldwide heard her cry. Everyone except her life mate that is. Unfortunately, the call of the beast within and the need to bind his beloved to him overshadowed al l else for Dimitri. He heard nothing save the beating of his love filled heart. Yes, Skyler's BODY was reveling in the glory of the attentions of her life mate; but her MIND was in total terror. She was overwhelmed with fear. Skyler could only remember her endless rapes as a child. She remembered how helpless she was, how badly those men had hurt her. She remembered how they actually enjoyed her pain and suffering. Her assailants became drunk from the tears of her shame. She had to do something!!!!!!!! This could not happen again!!!!!

Skyler's mind had totally regressed back to the days of her sexual assaults.

The idea came to her, like it was out of know where. Still it just may work. Skyler remembered that her eyes still shown with the brilliant ray of light. This ray of light burned all that was in its path. Hopefully, it would make all of the rapists go away. It would burn them good! Maybe they had their fill for tonight? If she hid under the bed afterwards, maybe no one would see her fresh scars? How come nobody would HELP her? Well, this time she would choose to help herself! Skyler opened her eyes wide and looked at the face of the latest attacker. The brilliant ray shot out like lightning. There, that should get him off of me, thought Skyler.

Dimitri saw his beloved open her beautiful eyes. A brilliant shaft of white light emanated from them. The light caressed his body with loving fingers. The light set his body ablaze. He thought that he would die with desire for her. Dimitri smiled, the ritual words still beating hard in his being. The door to the bedroom was smashed inward.

The three eldest Datrazanoff brothers stood in the newly shattered doorframe. Dimitri remained naked, on his knees at the bedside of his beloved with blood red tears flowing from his eyes. His hands were gently caressing the naked body of Skyler, his would be life mate. The ritual binding words were effortlessly flowing from his mouth. Gabriel was the first to speak. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? HAVE YOU RESORTED TO RAPE NOW?" Gabriel did not wait for an answer; he launched his body at Dimitri. Gabriel's hands were open so as to rip out the very heart of Dimitri. Dimitri remained on his knees helplessly staring at the entire scene in abject horror. All that had happened had finally registered in the mind of Dimitri, because he read Gabriel's thoughts. Dimitri offered himself to be killed by Gabriel. Dimitri spread his arms wide and bared his heart. Therefore, it would be easier for Gabriel to remove it. Dimitri wanted death to come quickly.

Dimitri heard Francesca's frantic screaming. She was trying to get into the room. The other male Datrazanoffs were blocking her path. Francesca was yelling both audible and on her life mate path. She wanted Gabriel to stand down. The blood lust was upon Gabriel. He would not listen. All was blocked from his notice save his main objective. This was to KILL DIMITRI and do it NOW!

Prince Mikhail had also heard Skyler's frantic call on the Carpathian common path. Mikhail immediately contacted Gregori. Mikhail issued a command that Gregori teleport him to France at once. Gregori did as he was commanded in all haste. This command took most of Gregori's strength because it was so near sunrise and all Carpathians usually start to feel tired in the light of day.

Suddenly, Skyler snapped out of her mental regression. She could see!!!!!!!!!!! She quickly took in the situation. She saw her father trying to kill her beloved. Without thinking, Skyler flung her naked body in front of Dimitri while simultaneously screaming NO!

Gregori blocked the Prince's path into the room much as was done for Francesca. The Prince became enraged. Mikhail used preternatural speed and untold strength. He threw the offending block aside and grabbed Gabriel. If Gabriel had been able to complete his lunge, he would have ripped his own daughter's heart out.

Mikhail threw Gabriel out of the bedroom. Then he tried to pull Skyler away from Dimitri, but she refused to move. Skyler clung to Dimitri like a second skin. Both Dimitri and Skyler were crying at this point. Mikhail left the pair linked. Get dressed and get downstairs now! Mikhail issued these orders both verbally and in the minds of Dimitri and Skyler.

All stood with stunned, shocked looks upon their faces. All save for Prince Mikhail. Mikhail strode though the crowd of Datrazanoffs with regal grace. Mikhail said, "Every one meets in the living room NOW!"

Everyone filed into the living room. The entire group remained silent. Mikhail was the first to speak.

"I do not even want to hear about what happened. I know already. I know everyone's side and story.

I have already asked Manolito and Maryanne to come for an extended visit. They have agreed. Skyler, you stated that you wanted to talk with Maryanne, is this still true?" Skyler answered "Yes Sir". "Fine then," the Prince replied. Mikhail stopped and took a moment to carefully study Skyler. He saw a haunted but brave young woman. He realized the depth of her trauma. He attempted to send waves of reassurance and comfort to Skyler. The Prince softly spoke. "Skyler? What do you need at this moment? Can you tell me?" Skyler answered swiftly. "I need to rest with Francesca Sir, I also need to understand what happened between Dimitri and me, and somehow, I feel different." Francesca then took Skyler in her arms and held her tightly. "All will be revealed in due time my child. Maryanne will arrive on the next rising. We will begin with your healing at this time. Alright?" Skyler shook her head yes. Her eyes wandered to those of Dimitri. As always she saw burning love shining back at her. It was strange, but she seemed less afraid of him at this moment.

Dimitri, do you agree to stay at my home? Your visits with Skyler will be placed on hold until AFTER she talks with Maryanne. Are you able to comply?" asked the Prince. "Yes my Prince "replied Dimitri.

"Now for the three eldest Datrazanoffs, you all will report to my home at first rising tomorrow night. I have something special that I wish to speak with all of you about. Are we all in agreement?"

The Datrazanoff brothers all replied in the affirmative.

_*Now dear reader, what could the Prince have in store for the brothers? I hope that Mary Ann can help!_

_Please come back soon and find out what happens with our favorite star crossed lovers_

_Once again, here is a special thanks to Christine Feehan as she owns the characters._

_Come on, write me a review, I am new and need the encouragement._

_Till next chapter everyone!_

_** Thanks Murgatroid 98 and Zukedrilla for your kind and encouraging reviews. I am a new writer and I appreciate your thoughtful input._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Intentions**

The new day had begun. It was cloudy with a steady drizzle of soft rain. A slight fresh breeze blew through the French Countryside. The inviting warm and cozy living room of Gabriel and Francesca Datrazanoff remained lit with soft candle light. The antique grandfather's clock chimed 5am.

Prince Mikhail remained standing in the middle of the group of bewildered Carpathians. The silence was deafening. Skyler and Francesca stood together and were holding each other. Gabriel and Lucian stood shoulder to shoulder and side by side. There was an identical blank remote look on the faces of the twin warriors, Gregori, the dark one, sat comfortably in an overstuffed leather chair. He had a slightly bored look upon his face. Dimitri stood alone. He stood with legs apart and his hands clasped behind his back. His black shaggy hair was customarily pulled back with the leather tie. His handsome angular face held no expression except for his eyes. Dimitri's eyes burned while he steadily gazed upon the face of his beloved Skyler.

Prince Mikhail breaks the silence. "The hour is getting late. We must soon take our rest. Are there any questions?" Skyler asked, "Why do I keep feeling funny Prince?" Prince Mikhail glanced at Dimitri. Dimitri's eyes remained focused on Skyler. The Prince answered, "You are feeling funny because of the recent actions of your life mate. Dimitri began to bind you to him a while you both were alone in your bedroom. Dimitri used our native tongue to affect your binding. This made the action of the binding stronger and quicker. If he had used another language; the same thing would have happened, but with less severity. That is why when people say partial bindings in other than our native tongue, the life mate feels no different. Even though on some level, the binding has begun. Although he did not complete the ritual or finish saying the binding; the part that he did say began to tie your soul to his. Your binding is not complete but now, you will feel what Dimitri feels and you will feel this with much more intensity than you did before. You may have trouble with deciphering whose feelings belong to whom. Furthermore, you will also share in the strength of your life mate. His strength will be yours and yours will become his. By strength, I mean you will have access to Dimitri's intellectual and emotional strength. These actions are and always will be defined by will. This means if you do not wish to use or access these abilities you do not have to. However there is an adjustment period. This is what you and Dimitri are dealing with now. Skyler looks puzzled and then asks, "Well, if all of this happened, what is the difference in being fully bound?"

Mikhail then looks at her and smiles, he replies "Skyler, you will soon discover that there is a wealth of difference. However, the only thing that you need immediately concern yourself with is the fact that you will be able to bear separation from him. This will be helpful considering your need for counseling at present. Do you have any more questions? ""No, and thank you for your help Sir "Skyler replies.

"If that will be all, I shall see everyone on next rising. Mikhail walks over to Skyler and Francesca, he gives them brief hugs. The prince provides warrior's for arm clasps for the males in the room. Gregori gives Mikhail a strange look when they clasp arms, but neither man speaks a word. Mikhail then turns to Dimitri. Dimitri still is intently gazing at Skyler. The Prince quietly informs Dimitri that it is time to leave. Dimitri steps in front of Skyler and provides her with a courtly bow. With eyes blazing, Dimitri looks at Skyler and says you are forever to my heart connected. With those parting words; Dimitri slowly follows the prince from the room.

The two men walk quietly into the forest land surrounding the Datrazanoff house on the French countryside and then suddenly completely disappear. They reappear back at the home of the Prince in the wilds of the Carpathian Mountains. Dimitri is impressed by the teleporting skill but does not have the heart to discuss it at this point. The lethargy of his kind amongst the overwhelming issues that he is currently dealing with takes precedent.

Mikhail turns toward Dimitri and tells him that he is welcome to go to ground in the lower levels of his home or within the surrounding land; but he is not to leave the property. Dimitri chooses to stay out of doors on the property. Mikhail turns to walk away, Dimitri stops him. Dimitri says, "Can I have one more word with you Prince?" Mikhail nods yes. Dimitri says "Thanks for helping my life mate. I do not know how this will end, but I will always be grateful for your faith in her." Mikhail smiles and simply states, it's time for rest my son. Mikhail walks slowly into his home. His mind is wholly on his life mate. His need for her has become unbearable. Raven, his life mate welcomes him with open arms. They go to their rest holding each other tenderly.

All is quiet in the Datrazanoff residence. There is a general unspoken feeling that the events of next rising will change everything for eternity.

Next rising the sun slowly sinks upon the horizon. The night creatures are rising from their daily slumber. Prince Mikhail has just finished hunting for his sustenance and provided for his beloved Raven when he senses Gregori the Dark One. Mikhail calls Gregori into his home. Mikhail gets straight to the point. He says, "I will see you and your brothers in my study." With that said, Mikhail strode from the room. His face was an unreadable mask. His thoughts were carefully shielded. Gregori had a strange feeling of foreboding. Gregori goes to get his brothers.

Gregori finds the twins standing quietly under an ancient oak tree on the far end of the Prince's compound. Gabriel speaks first. "Little brother, I am sorry, I just do not know what came over me. When I saw my little girl being mauled by that wolf I…. "Gabriel's voice trailed off and he radiated great sadness. Lucian responds, "It was a difficult time, things got a little out of control". Gregori stands and looks at his older brothers, his slashing silver eyes sparkle in the moonlight. He replies, "Save it for the Prince, he wants to see us now." The three brothers simultaneously transform into mist and go to their Prince. Prince Mikhail is seated behind a massive polished mahogany desk. The room is trimmed in ancient burl wood. An antique Persian rug lies upon the floor. Several large wing back leather chairs strategically grace the room. The banker's lamp on the desk casts the study in a warm glow. The brothers enter the room. Mikhail remains seated. Gregori moves to sit in one of the comfortable chairs. The chair disappears into thin air. ALL of the chairs except the chair that Mikhail uses disappear. The twins use their private path to talk to each other; Lucian warns, "This cannot be good" The men remain standing.

Mikhail finally speaks. "Due to the events that transpired last rising, I feel that we must take some corrective action. Your lineage is old and powerful. With this power comes great responsibility and consequence for its use and miss use. It is clear that you lack balance regarding your emotions and logic. This is not an uncommon problem amongst our people, our males especially. It is only natural that some disharmony would occur after many centuries of no emotions. It is my request that each of you take a journey. This journey will help you achieve this balance of which I speak. "The brothers glanced at each other warily. Prince Mikhail continued. "There is an ice cave, this is the exact cave that Nicolas De La Cruz's life mate Lara was born in." Mikhail paused, even though he already knew the answer, he asked the question. "Are you all familiar with this cave warriors?" The brothers all nodded in the affirmative. A look of recognition, then total shock appeard on Gregori's face. Gregori spoke up. "My Prince, please, consider, this is a very dangerous journey which you speak of. Think of the consequences. Please enlighten me, you … you….. Are not speaking of "Gregori cleared his throat. You cannot be speaking of, the Hall of remembrance? "The last was said as a whisper, Gregori's eyes were now large with concern. The twins were amazed at the reaction of The Dark One. The twins had never heard of this hall in the back of that cursed cave.

Mikhail replied, "That is EXACTLY what I am speaking of." Gregori began to pace, clearly ill at ease. Lucian warily eyed his younger brother, as he had never seen him behave in this manner and it was very disturbing. Gabriel stared straight ahead; his expression was filled with dismay. Lucian asked the Prince, I have never heard of such a place, what is it?" Mikhail began to explain. "Did you ever wonder why there was so much interest in that particular cave? Of course there are the obvious reasons that are connected to our Lara's heritage, but that cave holds still more secrets. There is a portal to another dimension that exists in that cave. Within that dimension there is a world that mirrors our world. However, that world is designed to challenge your core strength and inner soul desires. This world hones and strengthens who you are as a bonded being. This world was developed by our forefathers at the dawn of time. All living vessels such as myself and my forebears had to face their challenges in this world or, die trying. There are only two outcomes of this journey. The outcomes can be only the victory of self mastery or death. Up until this point, things were clearly defined. Kill the vampire, retain honor and protect our women and children. Your inner beast may be controlled, or not. This is not so in the Hall, you MUST learn to use your emotion to make logical decisions and use your logic to make emotional decisions. You will be given one rising to prepare. Each journey will be different, but yet the same. I would like to tell you not to worry about your life mates, but their fate is tied to yours. Your life mates will travel with you during this journey; as it is their journey also. For they are the other half of your soul. I was unbound when I journeyed, but I felt Raven's soul with me, although I knew not where or who she was. That was its own special brand of torture.

Gabriel asked, "How can you bear to place the women in danger. I accept my part in this situation, but Francesca should NOT be harmed." The Prince calmly answered. "All of us including life mates are in danger if we do not get a grip on these issues. Answer me this question Gabriel. What do you think would have happened to Francesca if you had succeeded in killing your daughter and her life mate last rising?" Gabriel answered "Point taken my Prince". Gregori added, "I understand that there are also Mage influences there." The Prince replied, "Absolutely, in the earlier times, Mage and Carpathian shared skills and freely helped one another. "Gregori stated I am not sure that your daughter Savannah could stand such a thing. She was raised to be such an independent thinker by her parents."

Mikhail calmly replied," above all Savannah was conceived to be YOUR life mate Gregori. Now if there are no further questions, I will ask that you leave so that I may speak with Manolito and Maryann. I will see you all on the next rising in front of the ice cave." Lucian asked one final question, "Prince, how will we prepare?" Mikhail answered, "Follow your heart."

*Thanks to Christine Feehan for creating our wonderful world of Carpathians. I don't own them, I just borrow them for a little while. :-)

* Please excuse my use of "poetic license" concerning the hall of remembrance.

* Thanks to my wonderful reviewers for their encouraging and candid reviews.

*Don't forget to come back soon to read how Dimitri and Skyler FINALLY get together.

* Also, you must come to find out what happens to the Datrazanoff family in the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Intentions**

The Datraznoff brothers slowly filed out of Prince Mikhail's study. Each brother was lost in his own thoughts. Finally, Lucian speaks. "Why do we not come together next rising to plan what we are going to do about the Ice Cave and the Hall of Remembrance?" Gabriel asks Gregori, "apparently you seem to know something about this place, how did you come by your knowledge?" Gregori replies," I had an occasion to briefly visit the hall because I was trying to save my life mate before she was born. I went there to keep her soul open to mine. Trust me; it is not a safe or hospitable place. It is very much like our world, but there are so many dangerous and unexpected things that usually happen. "All brothers agree to meet upon the next rising with their life mates to discuss a strategy for survival within the Hall. Warrior clasps are exchanged all around and everyone departs for their life mates and homes.

There is a soft knock on the front door of the Prince and Raven's home. Mikhail and Raven invite Manolito and Maryann to join them in the den. This is the first time that Maryann had occasion to visit the Prince and Raven in their home. Maryann marvels at how simple yet elegant the décor seemed. One automatically felt a sense of peace and home when entering. Raven motions for the couple to be seated on the soft fluffy sofa. Although, Maryann is confident of her skills as a counselor; she still is nervous because of the fact that she is new at being a Carpathian and lycan. These changes are also being made manifest in her practice in sometimes unexpected ways. She clung to her life mate for support. Manolito held her close and sent her love and encouragement. He was very proud of her.

The Prince tells Maryann that he is very happy that she has chosen to become life mate to one of the finest warriors he has had the pleasure to know. Maryann smiles at the warmth and welcome radiating from the Prince and Raven. Raven asks Maryann, "Do you think that you will be able to help our Skyler? I have never seen a person this damaged. Even Francesca could not completely help her." Maryann answers. "Well, it depends on Skyler; if she chooses to let me help then I can help her. Also, she must want to work on this thing. This is going to be a long journey for her. However, I think that she can do it, I remember her to be a courageous person." The Prince says," I am going to call her in now; it's time that we got started."

Skyler enters the room. Her eyes immediately go to Manolito. She cringes. He seems so big and imposing. It looks like he has a scowl upon his face too. Manolito smiles at Skyler and he can feel an ominous presence in the room. He hears Dimitri's low growl of warning on the Carpathian common mental path. The Prince sends a mental message to Dimitri, assuring him that Skyler is fine and that he is not to make contact until Maryann finishes speaking with Skyler. Maryann asks Skyler if she wants to go for a walk to talk. Skyler agrees but asks if Manolito has to come. Maryann looks at Manolito, he shrugs. Maryann states that it can just be the two of them if she wants. Skyler agrees.

The night is beautiful, the stars are brightly shining. The night birds are calling to one another and there is a sense of peace and tranquility in the air. The ladies take their leave of the other Carpathians and begin their walk and talk. Manilito follows at a safe distance within the body of a bird.

Maryann opens the conversation. "Skyler, the first thing that I want to make clear is that this is a safe space for you. You are free to say, feel, act or be any way that you wish. What do you expect to get out of therapy?" Skyler stops walking and smells a rose that she recently plucked from a rosebush that they just passed. She looks clearly at Maryann and says "I want the freedom to be me. I don't want to be tied down into anybody's idea of who I should be. I am also sick and tired of the pain from the past. I want to move on." Maryann asks Skyler to describe her perfect future. Skyler says "to be happy and always have Francesca, Gabriel and Tamara in my life. I care for Dimitri, but I am still not sure about being his life mate because there is so much darkness in him. Also, I don't think that I could bear to have a man touch me like you know…… that." Maryann answers that she thinks that Skyler has very realistic and achievable goals. Maryann also asks Skyler if she feels like she is a strong person. Skyler replies "Not really." Maryann asks, "why not?" Skyler replies, "I don't know, I just think that I am always afraid of everything and I seem to need, but not always want people to protect me."

Maryann asks, "Does that include Dimitri?" Skyler says in a small voice, "yes." Mary ann carefully asks, "Well I have an idea. How would you like to turn your fear into strength through the use of hypnosis? I have successfully used it in the past to help others find and protect their inner child. This is what you could find and save if you journey to the past. You could integrate the hurt part of you by using the strong part of you. You can find these parts of yourself through hypnosis. Skyler states that she wants to try hypnosis. They agree to go to the house that the Prince lent the De La Cruz couple to start the session.

Skyler is escorted into a cozy and warm living room. She is instructed to lay on the recliner. To Maryann's surprise Skyler is quickly able to be hypnotized. She is instructed to go to the past and find the little girl that was being abused, stop the abuse, comfort the child and keep her safe from that point on. Skyler with her tremendous will to heal and her psychic ability is able to quickly do this. Skyler admits that she is feeling much better. Skyler reports being less afraid of things in general and is glad that she could finally save herself as a woman. This process is also enhanced by Maryann's considerable psychic powers as well as that of her wolf. Maryann sends energy to Skyler's mind that supports Skyler's efforts. Maryann explains that Dimitri can also aid in her healing, and that he has agreed to do whatever may be needed on Skyler's terms. Maryann asks if Skyler would be open to this option, Skyler agrees.

Maryann and Skyler walk back to the Mikhail and Raven's house. Maryann asks Skyler to give herself time to absorb what she found and did in her journey. She reminds Skyler that her door is always open. Skyler smiles and tells her thank s. Hmm, that is strange; the front door of the Prince and Raven's home is standing open. Before Maryann can send word to Manolito, he whispers assurances of safety in her head. The ladies enter and go to the living room to await the Prince and Raven. Skyler is completely engaged in the memory of her journey to the past. She has discovered very interesting facts about herself and "others". When she enters the living room, the Prince asks her how she is feeling. Skyler replies that she is much better. Raven notices that Skyler looks more radiant. Even happy. This is a welcome change. The Prince asks Skyler if she would like to see Dimitri and her family. Skyler thinks for a while, because she is not sure if she is feeling up to the explanations and the examinations. Finally she says that she would not mind, but not everyone at once. Skyler is also concerned that the fighting and arguing will start again. "So, who is going to come in first?" Raven asks. Skyler has a ghost of a smile on her face and she asks for Dimitri. Raven and the Prince smile, Maryann squeezes her life mate's hand and mentally tells him, "I told you so!"

The Prince says, "well now Skyler; there is a foot path to be found at the back of the house. If you follow this path; you will find Dimitri at the end." He and the others smile at Skyler and she slowly walks down the path.

Skyler finds Dimitri within the body of a wolf at the end of the path. He is howling in pain. Skyler felt his pain during the entire walk through the woods. She carefully approaches the shaggy black wolf with the piercing blue eyes. She leans over and strokes his fur gently. The wolf stops howling and looks at her. Hurt and confusion radiate from the being of the wolf. The moon shines brightly and the lake glistens in its own beauty. Skyler says one word, "come". Dimitri transforms into his human form. He wears all black. He looks sexy and dangerous in his silk shirt and tight jeans. His silky shaggy hair is flowing free and wild. Dimitri wants desperately to search her mind. He dares not. He does not want to scare her or invade her privacy. He wants her to come to him freely of her own will.

Skyler moves to stand closely in front of Dimitri. So close until the tips of her full breasts lightly touch Dimitri's chest. Dimitri still does not move. He knows that if he moves a single muscle, he would take her on the spot. The beast within is raging, it is shouting for his mate. His eyes turn almost black. His breathing and heart rate are now racing. Skyler says, "I know it all now. It was you, all along."

The need to have her is overwhelming him. He is starting to notice that his entire body is trembling slightly. His shaft is thick and hard, straining to be free. He still stands and stares, finally it registered. His beloved is speaking to him; but with all of his emotions beating at him, he does not understand what she is trying to say. "What do you mean? I do not understand how it was me all along?"

Skyler explains. "This is what I discovered on my journey. When I was so brutally abused, I gave up my own sense of self, power and strength. Although clearly much was lost; much also was gained. No matter what, I was able to hold my sanity. When I touched the mind of my inner child in the past, I found that this child had a helper. This helper sent her strength and love, the child instinctively learned to use both her strength and that of the helper. This is what saved my sanity. I know now, that YOU were that helper."

Pure shock radiated from Dimitri''s face. Indeed he had sent his unknown life mate strength and love, but he felt that he was just throwing it out into the unknown as he did not know where or who she was. He received no answer of any kind in return to indicate that he had been successful. After a while, he thought that his mind was playing tricks on him in his desperation.

Dimitri finally found his voice. "Skyler, what does this information mean to you? What are you trying to tell me?" Skyler then cradles his face in her warm hands She says, "You are my life mate, and you have ALWAYS been a part of me." Dimitri looked at her carefully; he could NOT afford to blow it now! He asks quietly, "will you accept me now as your life mate OR are you extending your gratitude for my help?"

Skyler reached up and kissed Dimitri. Her tongue waged a sweet war with his while her hands twisted in the wealth of his shaggy black hair. For once, she felt, truly felt the love that Dimitri had for her. She also felt her own power and strength. This feeling existed not only because Dimitri loved her and she knew it, but because she now understood that these attributes lived within her own being. She had used them to begin her freedom from hurt, pain and abuse. She knew that she was a woman worthy of being loved in her own right. Skyler finally replied, "I think that I am trying to tell you that I am glad that you are my life mate AND that you loved me enough to try to help." Dimitri's eyes blazed with love for her. Skyler asked, "what do we do now?"

Suddenly, Dimitri turns away from her. Skyler feels a sudden grief at his loss, she questions, "why are you turning from me?" Dimitri looks at her; he remembers the past rising in her bedroom. He pushes his shaggy hair back from his face. He says, "Sivamet, I want you more than life itself. But I WILL NOT traumatize you again. I need your help. "The answer was on the tip of his tongue. However, he knew the agony …. the PURE AGONY that her likely reply was going to cause. Dimitri answered anyway. I think that we should get to know one another mentally and physically before we attempt the bonding ritual. I want you to have complete knowledge of your life mate." The dark beast inside of him rebelled and snarled at each word. Skyler simply replied "OK where do we start?" Dimitri knew just knew that he would never survive this ordeal. Dimitri still was careful not to invade her thoughts. He asked, "have you ever touched, I mean really touched a man before?" Skyler looks at him, her eyes travel from the top of his head to his bare feet. They linger on his broad hairy chest and his bulging erection. He groans inwardly, his muscles in his back and hips start to bunch reflexively. His arms ache to hold her. Now she is looking at his lips. She answers slowly, "no". Dimitri says, " I am yours and yours alone. Touch me". Skyler looks around hesitantly, Dimitri reads the obvious question in her eyes. He waves his hands briefly in the moonlight.

A soft bed with a canopy of blood red roses appears in the clearing of the forest. Skyler's eyes widen and then she takes Dimitri's hand as she leads him toward the bed. His legs are like rubber, but he wills them to move. It was then that Skyler actually reached out to brush his mind with hers. Dimitri stops in his tracks, he clenches his teeth and throws his head back. His lips form a snarl, the beast will no longer be denied. He takes several deep breaths to stabilize himself. Skyler sees the darkness, but she finally understands that this darkness is born from honor and responsibility to himself and his people. She is fiercely proud of her life mate. She leads him on towards the bed and says on their private mental path "_come sit down,, I NEED to taste you." _Dimitri is totally lost, his voice has now betrayed him. Dimitri sits on the bed. Skyler sits next to him. She holds his hands inside of hers, they are large masculine strong hands with a dusting of hair on the top. She wonders, are these the hands that are going to teach me pleasure? Dimitri being a shadow in her mind sends her a reply " I certainly hope so". Skyler explores further, she slowly opens his shirt. Dimitri's chest is broad and muscular. She lovingly runs her hands over the width of it. His muscles ripple in response to her touch. Skyler now feels more relaxed and bold in the journey of her exploration. She pushes Dimitri back amongst the soft pillows of the bed. Skyler ventures lower, she likes the soft black hair growing on his abdomen. She moves her head close to his body so that she can smell the clean woodsy fresh scent of her life mate. She opens his pant button with her teeth. Dimitri's head lolls back on the bed. Fire, pure Fire, THAT is what is racing through his blood at this moment. Dimitri whispers " sivamet….. please please have a care, we MUST go slowly. I do not know how much more I can take without! " Dimitri's voice became strangled and then cut off because Skyler had discovered the very seat of his manhood. Skyler had freed the straining thick staff from the confines of his jeans. She began to stroke and caresses it. She marveled at the size and the fact that the head was so moist with the evidence of his desire for her. Knowing this, excites her even further. Skyler instructs Dimitri to lift his legs so that she can take his pants completely off. Dimitri sighs with a mixture of grief and relief because his life mate would then be forced to remove her hands from his swollen manhood. While Skyler was trying to remove the pants from his long muscular legs; she lost her footing. Dimitri reached up to catch her but Skyler launched her body at his. They were now flat on the bed with Skyler lying on top of Dimitri. She slid down slowly inch by inch until her soft mouth was even with his waiting staff.

The beast roared. Dimitri's mouth watered. He needed to taste her blood. Skyler had _other _ideas. She moistened her lips with a dart of her tongue. Her eyes burned with an intensity that he had never seen before. Skyler gently lifted his furry pouch where he kept the jewels of creation. Dimitri thought he was going to go insane before this was done,, if she kept fondling his testicles he did not know what he would be responsible for next! His hands grasped each side of the canopy posts because he wanted so badly to touch her, hold her and make her completely his. He knew that she needed this opportunity to explore, BUT his body was trembling with need so very badly that the whole rose canopy was shaking overhead. Skyler began to slowly and sweetly nip and lick at her new found treat. The furry pouch. Dimitri actually heard her giggle, that Witch he thought. Then he noticed that all of a sudden , Skyler began to open her mouth wide, she held his staff and began to guide it towards the sweet cave of her mouth. THAT IS IT! Thought Dimitri, I can no longer take anymore. He brushed his mind next to hers. He saw a haze of erotic need. She actually wanted him with the same ferocity that he wanted her!

It was then that he noticed that a blood red rose petal had fallen and managed to nestle itself against Skyler's neck. Dimitri's eyes had exposed flames gleaming from them. The beast rose swiftly. Dimitri could not hold him down. The beast demanded that he capture the mind of his beloved. He was amazed at what he found. Skyler, his sweet innocent Skyler was actually encouraging and feeding his inner darkness with the intent to soothe him. She fed the beast with the power of her own lust for him. Apparently, she had been doing this the whole time. His Skyler had plans to tame the beast within.

In spite of himself, the ritual words began to beat at him. His eyes remained fixated on the blood red rose petal lying so temptingly along her pulse point on her neck. EXACTLY where he needed to sink his dripping extended fangs. He spoke to her on their private mental path. _"Lubof Maya, I know that you see my need. I wish to give you time. Why do you feed my beast? I will not be able to control him and he will take you as his mate. Please you must help me to give you what you need!" _It was a plea and it was a promise. Skyler answered, _" I know that I love you, I want you to be completely mine's. I want this now. Make me wholly your life mate. I burn for you!"_ That was all the encouragement that Dimitri needed. He threw his head back and roared. Dimitri pulled his woman towards his body. He removed her clothes in the way of their people. As he gazed upon her naked glory the ritual words began to pour out of his very soul. "

Thanks be to Christine Feehan for her creation of our Dark Carpathians. I do not own the characters, but I do visit them :-)

Thank you once again kind and helpful reviewers, I couldnt do this wthout your help!

*Well, will Skyler and Dimitri finally become bonded life mates? They are sooo close, yet so far!

* Also, the the Datrazanoff family has yet to deal with the Hall of remembrance

Dear Reader please come back and visit to find out what happens to our fated Carpathians.

Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoy! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Intentions**

Once Dimitri held his woman securely cradled in his arms, stillness came over him. He looked deeply into Skyler's eyes. This time would be different! He had sworn this to himself and silently to his life mate. Dimitri searched for fear and anxiety. He carefully looked for anything, anything at all that would indicate that Skyler had yet to choose. Instead, he saw love and he saw acceptance. The beast inside of him continued to roar. Dimitri had the strength to ask his beloved one last question. "Do you understand what you are agreeing to here?" Skyler replies , " I think so." Dimitri looks at her and blinks twice. "You think so? Tell me Sivamet , tell me what you think." Dimitri stood deceptively quiet. He continued to hold Skyler in his arms. His mind was in total turmoil, it was taking all of his self control not to act on the instinct of the ages. CLAIM HER! The beast inside continued to rage. Skyler explains. " I think that in spite of myself, I am falling in love with you. How could I not when it was your love and energy that kept me sane through all of my terror? " While Skyler was talking Dimitri found that his lips began to make a slow journey. They feathered kisses on her forehead, light airy and dreamy kisses. Then the scorching path led down to her eyelids, the cheeks followed. Finally, the kiss path lingered on those sweet soft lips. Dimitri took his time with those lips. The very lips that had just declared love for HIM! When he entered the sweet cave of her mouth; he thought he would die of pleasure. Her tongue welcomed him with eagerness and heat. He tasted honey, it seemed to him that his beloved was made of honey. It was then that they felt it, they _both felt it._

Dimitri and Skyler began to feel the energy of the binding. There was heat, pleasure and shear electricity indeed, it was as a living thing. The arcs of binding energy wove in and out of their very beings. They both were breathless with the lightening racing through their blood. Skyler threw her head back and closed her eyes. After a sharp intake of breath ,she brought her face back into close proximity of her beloved. When she opened her eyes, their gaze was pure seduction. Skyler calls the raging beast that is inside of her mate. She says "come to me and make me yours, I won't be whole without you! I need you now Right NOW! " Dimitri actually begins to roar and growl. Without warning he gently pushes Skyler away from him. As Skyler falls softly on the bed; Dimitri begins to whirl in circles, he is moving so fast that his body is a blur. His hands are flowing through the air equally as fast. His lips are quietly moving, but Skyler cannot figure out what he is saying. All of a sudden a cave of brilliant gemstones rises up out of nowhere to surround the bed. The cave simply sparkles with beauty. Diamonds, quartz, lapis, garnets, amethyst, emeralds and blood red rubies sparkle against soft candle light and a babbling brook. However when Skyler casts amazed eyes at the ceiling of her cave of delights, she sees a clear night sky, with her favorite star constellation brightly gleaming at her. She could clearly see the stars twinkling in the belt of Orion! Skyler opens her mouth to gasp at the unbridled beauty and bounty of nature that her beloved has created ; then Dimitri suddenly turns around and wraps her within the safety of his arms again. His hungry mouth captures Skyler's would be gasp of amazement. Dimitri continues further, he nuzzles her neck and feels the frantic pulse that is calling so sweetly to him.

Dimitri pushes Skyler deeper into the bed, he has positioned his sweet offering to its best advantage. Pure instinct drives him on. His eyes are radiant fire, and when they gaze upon his beloved they see her skin glistening in the candle light. Her lips are softly parted and inviting him for more kisses. Her breasts are pouting from lack of attention. Those beautiful legs are parted and hidden treasure is revealed. Her rosy nether lips are glistening with the dew of her desire. THAT is his total undoing! His thick shaft is pulsating with unrelenting need. The ritual words begin to flow from his lips. Te avio palafertiilam (You are my life mate) Entolam kuulua, avio palafertiilam ( I claim you as my life mate ) Ted kuuluak,kacad,kojed ( I belong to you) Elidamet andam (I offer my life for you) Pesamet andam (I give you my protection) Uskolfertiilamet andam (I give you my allegiance) Sivamet andam( I give you my heart) Sielemet andam ( I give you my soul). Dimitri slowly but surely entered into what he knew was his private cave of bliss. Lightening sped ruthlessly up his spine. His hips began to move in the age old mating rhythm, each stroke of his shaft bringing new and deeper pleasure.

Skyler moaned deeply, the very walls of her feminine core leaking, aching and contracting. Skyler heard the ritual words in her ears, in her mind and in her very soul. She felt as if velvet cords were tying her irrevocably to the mind, soul and body of Dimitri. His thoughts were hers and his feelings were hers .She could feel the heat of his shaft moving so sensuously inside of her. Skyler could also feel how her body felt to Dimitri. This knowledge stoked her core fire even higher. Skyler wrapped her legs around him so that he could have deeper and tighter access. The friction of his chest rubbing against her now overly sensitive nipples was exquisitely unbearable. Her mouth began to water, and she knew that it was for his blood. She wished that she could crawl inside of him and live there forever. Dimitri took this very moment to join his mind completely to that of his beloved. Her heard those thoughts and felt the intensity of the emotion behind them. He growled softly and the ritual words continued even as their bodies mated together in perfect union. Ainamet andam (I give you my body) Sivamet kulak kaik etta a ted ( I take into my keeping the same that is yours) Ainaak olenszal sivambn ( Your life will be cherished by me for all time ) Te elidet ainaak pide minan (Your life will be placed above my own for all time ) Te avio palafertiilam (You are my life mate ) Ainaak sivamet jutta oleny (You are bound to me for all eternity ) Ainaak terad vigydzak (You are always in my care ) . Lightening was now visible in the cave, it arced in and around the bound couple. The gemstones that made up the walls of the cave began to glow with an incandescent light. Skyler now was blind with pleasure, her feminine sheathe was relentlessly contracting and milking the very core of her beloved's manhood. The resulting ecstasy was almost unspeakable. The shocks of pleasure vibrated through the bonded being with severe force.

Dimitri bared his dripping fangs. His eyes were fixed on the pulse within his woman's neck. This pulse beat in the same rhythm of his pounding heart, it was only for him. His hips picked up a new frenzied tempo. Skyler matched his moves stroke for stroke. The beast within sent an unexpected pulse of sexual energy directly towards the soul of his sivamet. Skyler now growled and panted. Where she found the strength, he did not know. Somehow, Skyler shifted her body as well as his to a side lying position. Their bodies remained locked together as one. Dimitri could wait no longer. He sank his fangs deeply into the neck of his beloved. Dimitri was truly unprepared for the sweet amazing assault on his senses. Her blood was heaven on earth. It tasted like hot sweet honey of course, but the emotions that it imparted and wealth of feeling that the very taste opened for him was mind boggling. His perception and empathic vision expanded on contact. His love grew deeper and his sexual need was now and forever insatiable. He Knew that he would never get enough. Skyler heard these thoughts and was slightly amused for a moment until a particularly strong vaginal contraction drove her over the edge into insanity. She began to whisper her needs into his mind. She needed to taste him, she needed to feel his seed within her she just plain needed! Dimitri knew that if his life mate needed, he could do no other. He MUST supply her need. He slowly closed the wound on her neck being careful to leave his mark upon her. NO OTHER MALE WOULD TOUCH HER AND LIVE!. He bared his chest and prepared to send her a compulsion to feed.

Another shock, skyler required no compulsion whatsoever. When Dimitri opened his chest his woman began to suckle him. Skyler knew instant overwhelming ecstasy. Her body took a complete life of its own. Her hips continued to dance so erotically with his, but now she could feel the continuous pulsing of his manhood inside of her. The warm soft bath of male seed was so very comforting yet arousing. The taste of him was simple yet profound. He tasted of forest and fresh air. He had a touch of spice too. Then she began to feel the slow yet steady build up of strength and courage flow into her. Skyler saw Dimitri's memories. She saw the dark kills of his manhood and the happy times of his early boyhood. She also saw and felt his aching need for his life mate. Finally she felt what he felt when he became aware of her abuse and terror. She actually felt him send more healing energy to her at this very moment. Skyler thought that her heart was going to burst with love for him. Dimitri quietly dislodged Skyler from feeding, as a true exchange had been made. He whispered softly in her mind _Ainaak sivamet jutta._ Skyler replied on the same shared mental path _forever to my heart connected._ They held each other tenderly while listening to the babbling brook sing its mysteries.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

I wish to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read my story. I do not own the wonderful characters, Christine Feehan does.

Thanks to all of my reviewers for your interest and help.

Stay tuned to find out what happens when the rest of the family finds out about Dimitri and Skyler.

Don't forget that the Hall of Remembrance still awaits!


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Intentions**

Skyler lay quietly in the arms of Dimitri. She kept wondering if this was some sort of dream. She looked around the beautiful cave that her beloved had formed just for her, then; she peered at the night sky above. Skyler smelled the scent of the blooming roses. Things sure seemed real enough. Suddenly, it felt like somebody was staring at her. Well of course, there was the smiling face of her life mate. Dimitri beamed at her with a big grin on his face. He whispered seductively in her mind. "Well, I should certainly hope that tonight has been a reality. If it has not; then please do not disturb my dream!" Skyler laughed in spite of herself. They both stretched lazily and Skyler began to wonder, what was next? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks; THE CONVERSION! Fear suddenly blossomed within her now rapidly beating heart. Dimitri held her closely to his body; he rocked her slowly and spoke intimately to her mind. "Do not worry, Lubof Maya. I will be with you for every step, as we are one. You will never ever be alone again. Skyler felt somewhat better, but she still knew that this last step into the Carpathian world was going to be a scary one.

Immediately many miles away, Gabriel, Francesca, Lucian, Jaxon, Gregori and Savannah felt Skyler's concerns and her recent full bonding with Dimitri. "Well the wolf has finally done it! Gabriel growled. He took our daughter's last chance at a childhood away from her. It figures. Now he thinks to leave her to go through the conversion by herself. Without the love and protection of her family." Francesca replied. "Come on Gabriel, You know full well that Dimitri had every right to take Skyler. He has been extremely patient considering he has waited for 3 years to claim her. Skyler also has started therapy and you know that we will be able to help her as much as possible no matter where we are." "Well I am not so sure what we will be able to do if the conversion happens while we are in the hall of remembrance, "replied Gabriel. Francesca settled into a rocking chair while she cradled Tamara. Francesca looked at Gabriel with love in her eyes. She quietly stated the facts as she saw them. "Gabriel, I know that you need to protect our Skyler, and I love you even more for your desire. However, you know that this is the way of our people. Skyler WILL be ok. Dimitri is good to her. This relationship is good _for_ her. If Dimitri had not acted, we would have lost both of them eventually. I know that you would not have wanted that. I too am concerned about the conversion. However, I know that as much as we may want to, we cannot be everything to Skyler. She will have to make her own path in this world. A major part of that path includes Dimitri my love." Gabriel came closer to Francesca and Tamara; he took Tamara into his arms and began to croon a soft lullaby. His face was shadowed, and his voice was subdued when he spoke next. "I understand Francesca, I always have. It just frustrates me that Skyler would seem forced. I did not want her to be rushed or forced because her whole life had been based on someone else's need or desire. She had been forced into way too many things. Things that deeply scarred her. I also admit that I have issues with the way that we came together. I know that I took your right to chose. I am sorry for that, as I could not help myself. I wanted so much for Skyler to have this right." Gabriel dropped his eyes to his youngest daughter. He continued. "I should only hope that when Tamara's turn comes to deal with her life mate; that she should be given the chance to walk into her new life as a whole woman who is fully aware and freely choosing the road that she will travel." Gabriel shifted the baby in his arms so that he had a free hand. He held this hand out towards his life mate. Francesca walked into his loving embrace. She sent him warmth and acceptance. Her very soul entwined itself deeper into that of her life mate. Gabriel smiled slowly and said "well, the troops are assembling at Gregori's, are you ready to go my love? " Francesca replied that she wanted to get the baby settled with Darius and Tempest as they volunteered to babysit while the couple had their trip into the hall of remembrance. Both Gabriel and Francesca felt confident that Darius could rise to the challenge of keeping Tamara safe since he courageously helped keep Desari and Syndil alive so many years ago.

The cicadas sang softly as the Datrazanoff family began to gather at Gregori and Savannah's home. "Your father really did it this time" groused Gregori. "This idea is so incredibly dangerous. Savannah, I want your word that there will be no IAM WOMAN theatrics from you. I could not go on if I lost you. The hall is a very strange place in that you just never really know what is real and what is not. By the time you figure out what might be going on, everything changes again. It is just crazy, last time I was there, I barely made it out alive." Savannah leaned against the arm of the couch and looked thoughtfully at her life mate. Finally, she said, " I know, I remember. I saw the horror in your memories. I saw what you went through while you waited for me and gave me freedom for those five years. You were looking for strength, strength to just hold on. I am so very sorry that I put you through that agony." Blood red tears silently flowed from her eyes. Gregori quickly gathered her into his arms. His mind sought hers. He sent his thoughts to her along their shared mental path. "_Never, never be sorry bebe. I only wish that I could have given you more time. You deserved more time." _"All right already! Ordered Lucian as he strolled into the living room. Apparently, the whole Datrazanoff crew was with him. Lucian continued, " Look little brother, we have a lot of planning to do and not much time. If you could stop mooning over your life mate for a moment; maybe we could get some work done around here." Lucian sounded rough but he had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. He understood exactly how Gregori felt; as he felt the same way about Jaxon. Although everyone smiled or laughed. Tension was high and all felt Prince Michael's imminent arrival.

Within the cave of crystals and roses, Skyler suddenly sat bolt upright in bed. Her eyes were filled with terror. She planned to be strong, if not for her sake, then for Dimitri's. Dimitri followed her movements. " The conversion, it's starting." Dimitri stated the fact flatly. " Skyler now breathing heavily due to the unrelenting pain ground out; " It's ok, I'm ok." "NO you are not, you cannot hide this thing from me Lubof Maya" replied Dimitri. Dimitri immediately began to send his soul outside of his body in the form of a healing light in an attempt to help her feel less pain. Unfortunately, the attempt was not working. Skyler cried out and cringed. Her body began to convulse wildly. It took a few moments for Dimitri to reenter his body so that he could physically help Skyler. Dimitri was frantic to keep her safe during this ordeal.

Suddenly, the Datrazanoffs became very quiet and still. They all felt Skyler's excruciating pain. Finally, Francesca broke the silence. She simply said. " I am going to Skyler." That was all that Gabriel needed. He was already shifting into a bird when a bolt of pure lightening stung his body. Gabriel helplessly lay sprawled on the floor in his brother's living room. Prince Mikhail had indeed arrived. The Prince had been the one to issue the halting lightning bolt. Mikhail stated. "You ALL will go to the hall as planned." Francesca ran towards Gabriel while she protested, "but my daughter" Mikhail ended her sentence. "Your daughter will be cared for by her life mate and Shea." Mikhail briefly looked at Gabriel and said "Warrior, arise." Gabriel's body floated into an upright position. Gabriel immediately held his life mate. The room was completely quiet. Mikhail looked at the entire family. He had so much love and admiration in his heart for each and every one of them. He hoped with every fiber of his being that they would make it back alive. However, he knew that this journey had to be done.

Back in the cave, Skyler's internal organs began to contort and twist. She started vomiting uncontrollably. Dimitri was now holding her in his arms, trying desperately to send her some comfort. She began to scream in agony. Then, her eyes went blank. Dimitri actually felt Skyler's spirit running. The spirit went running straight into the terrors of the past. Skyler began to whimper " NO NO Father, please don't hit me again!" Dimitri began to seize control of Skyler's mind to prevent her from experiencing any more horror. Skyler managed to hold up a weak restraining hand. She whispered " no Dimitri, I must do this. I have to end this once and for all." Dimitri marveled at the fact that part of Skyler was able to understand the need to overcome her past , while the other part seemed trapped in the horror. Dimitri was preparing to send her strength and warmth when suddenly, Skyler passed out. Blood trickled from her now open mouth. Her body continued to seize violently. So much so that it flew out of Dimitri's arms and landed heavily on the floor of the cave. Dimitri threw back his head and cried out in utter despair. What had happened now? Surely, his sivamet was not going to survive this ordeal. This had been his fault. She was not ready after all! He pushed her too hard and now they both were going to pay the ultimate price. His mind whirled in complete turmoil.

The Datrazanoffs were all painfully aware of Skyler and Dimitri's distress. Francesca wildly looked around for a moment and said, "That's it!" Francesca bowed her head to prepare to transform into mist. All Datrazanoffs had made their minds up to follow suit. Gregori was already floating out of the home. Prince Mikhail lifted his right arm and pointed his index finger towards the wall of the living room. A blue ray of light shot out of his finger and a whirling vortex was immediately formed within the wall. A sharp and strong whirlwind also overtook the room and all Datrazanoffs , mist or not. The whirlwind hurled everyone save Prince Michael into the whirling vortex. This vortex led directly to the hall of remembrance. When the Prince put his arm down, the vortex closed. He turned and walked briskly into the beckoning night. There he met his beloved life mate Raven, Jacques, Shea , Manolito and Maryann. Prince Mikhail spoke quickly, " there is not much time, and I have sent them to the hall. Raven, thank you for getting our son safely to Corrine and Dayan. I know that they will take good care of him. Shea, Jacques, I do not have to tell you that you are needed in the cave at once. Maryann and Manolito, you too may be of some assist there. Our Skyler appears to be in a very bad state. Raven, are you ready? We must not delay, we have to follow the Datrazanoffs into the cave. It is my intention that we all survive and thrive through this ordeal. However, Jacques should I not live to see you again. You must know that it is my will that you will become Prince of our people. I have every confidence in your ability to lead our people towards a brighter future. Everyone looked soberly at one another. The men grasped forearms in warriors' salutations and the women hugged each other warmly. Prince Mikhail then turned to his beloved Raven; he took her hand and simply disappeared into the night.

**Thanks be to Christine Feehan for creating the Dark Universe. I do not own any characters in this story.**

**Thank you readers for taking the time to read and review. Your help and encouragement has and continues to be very much appreciated.**

**What will happen in the Hall?**

**Will Skyler live through the conversion?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Intentions**

Prince Mikhail and Raven found themselves quietly walking into a heavily wooded glade in the forest. The sun was shining brightly above. The birds seemed to be happily singing in the trees. The scent of budding lilies drifted lazily within the breeze. Raven stopped walking and looked at her life mate in confusion. "What is going on? I thought that we could not stand to be in sunlight. I have felt it burn my very skin, now, all I can I feel is the warmth of the rays. Can you explain Mikhail?" Raven asked this with burgeoning fear in her chest. Mikhail felt the fear and immediately sought to remove it. He took the hand of his cherished one and gently kissed her open palm. Mikhail also sent waves of reassurance and calm towards his other half.

Mikhail answered. "Little One, this is not true sunlight from the sun, as we know it. This is the natural light that comes from the True force of life. It is said that the force of all walks freely through this realm, as much as the Being did in the famed Garden of Eden." "Is this like the Garden of Eden?" asked Raven. "No, it is like our Carpathian world except everything here is much more than it seems because it is more of itself. I know this sounds like double talk, but I am sure that throughout our journey you will come to understand more." Mikhail replied. Raven still remained confused, "well, why can't I access your memories to help me with my understanding? I know that you have been here before." Raven asked. Mikhail looked at her and smiled, "that is more likely because the planners have sealed my memories away from you. They wish for us to develop an understanding of the strength of the feminine. It is important that you come to an awareness that is not jaded by my previous experiences. You see part of my strength lies in the stability and power of your femininity as part of your strength lies in the stability and power of my masculinity. That is one of the factors that makes us a complete creation." Mikhail explained

The couple walked further into the clearing and came upon the two other couples. Mikhail smiled at Gregori and stated "I see that you have found the Oracle's place." Gregori answered, "More like you sent us directly to the Oracle, old man." The two men seemed content to jokingly banter with each other when a voice was heard from nowhere and everywhere. It said "welcome to the Oracle. I am here and everywhere to answer your questions as well as ask those which will help you to get through your journey. I also am willing to explain the objectives of this mission. There are three main objectives of this mission. The first is for each and every one of you to come to a deeper understanding of who you are. This is defined by having a clearer comprehension of your strengths and weaknesses as well as understanding your life mission and how you plan to manifest it. The second is to understand the true purity and power that exists behind good and evil. With an emphasis on how this can be managed or at least dealt with in your world. The final objective will be to understand the rays of energy that surround your world and beginning to learn how to regulate your emotions concerning these and inner conflicts. It is the way of our people to exist best as joined souls. Unfortunately throughout the past few millennia we have been forced to live in a situation that is far out of our norm.

Because of this, our emotional balance has been disturbed. This is eating at the very foundation of the structure of our families and thus our society. You are here to begin to effect a change. This mission is completely voluntary. It will not be easy; you can choose to leave should you feel that you cannot commit to completion in any way. However, you must choose now. Once the mission has started, you must complete or die trying. Are there any questions?" Jaxon piped up, "who are you and where are you? It is strange to speak to thin air, can you show yourself?" The Oracle replied, "I am the wisdom of the ages. I am like the wind, you cannot see me, but you will always know that I am there." Gabriel asked, "Can we ask questions of you at any time during the mission?" The Oracle stated "NO. There will be time that you must learn to figure certain things out on your own. Once the mission has begun, there will be no question or answer service. Now, if there are no further questions, I would ask that your leader and his life mate please step forward. "

On the other side of the vortex, outside of the Hall; things were rapidly going from bad to worse. Dimitri tried with no success to bring Skyler back to consciousness. Blood continued to pour from her mouth. Shea and Jacques showed up in the nick of time. Shea immediately took the situation in hand. She said, "Dimitri, you know what you have to do, but you are unwilling to do it. You must stop Skyler's heart from beating. NOW. She cannot afford to lose anymore blood." Dimitri looked at her with shock registering upon his face. "What? She will die if I stop her heart, she is not ready to go to ground yet, the conversion of her organs is not complete!" cried Dimitri. Manolito walked into the cave at this moment and stood next to Dimitri. Yes, said Manolito, she will die, and she will go to the shadow world. You can hold on to her spirit." Maryann added, "She will come back to you if she can, I will help her and Manolito can help you." Shea persisted, her blood has a strange component, and I have been studying this component since I first took Skyler's blood sample. I have seen it only in the Dragonseeker lineage. This component will preserve Skyler's body until conversion is complete. However, if she bleeds to death, there is no way anyone, including you can help her." Jacques also added, "Skyler walks very close to insanity with this constant terror and fear that she suffers. I should know; I can help her deal with this should you allow it."

Dimitri held his head, all he could think of is what if they were wrong and Skyler died, completely died? His mind was wracked with guilt, why oh why did he force this thing upon her. Maybe just maybe she needed more time. Gabriel was right. "DiMITRI!" Shea now was very insistent, "you must make up your mind NOW!" Dimitri's body moved before his mind actually registered what he was doing. He gathered Skyler in his arms and placed his hand over her heart, he felt the irregular beating of her heart, it was clear that her body was struggling with the lack of blood. He quickly sought inside of her body to see if he could determine what was causing the bleeding, there had to be some OTHER way! Shea stood firm, "NOW OR NEVER", she said. Dimitri used his soul link with Skyler to command her heart to stop beating and her breathing to cease. The bleeding stopped and Skyler's mouth fell completely slack and he heard a small heart rending sigh. He wondered, was that a sigh of surrender? Manolito briskly stepped forward. He said without preamble, "quick man, find her soul, and chase after it! Do NOT take no for an answer!" Dimitri dropped his head; his soul left his body, in search of his other half. He found Skyler's soul still standing in the place of her terror. She watched while her past played itself over and over. Her step father had her corralled in a corner and was relentlessly beating her with an extension cord. Her hands covered her face defensively and she begged for him to leave her alone. The stepfather had a maniacal gleam in his eyes and spittle dripped from his mouth as he gasped for air. As he beat Skyler, he was working himself into an exhausted frenzy. The stepfather hurled horrible accusations and blatant lies at her in justification of his abuse. The man emanated a pure evil joy at the administration and results of his actions.

Skyler's spirit remained transfixed watching the horror when she felt the energy of another. Dimitri stood beside her strong and proud. He put his arm around her. She felt his strength pour into her. She felt her own strength awaken. She looked further, there stood Maryann and Jacques. Maryann began, "Skyler, you know that you can do this thing. Your new life waits, look carefully, I mean really look at yourself back then. What do you see?" Skyler began to look more carefully this time, the terror increased! Maryann interjected "LOOK Skyler, really look, feel the energy of the evil. Do NOT allow yourself to get caught up in the emotions of the act." Skyler began to look at the scene of horror, now with eyes that were on a mission. AMAZING, she saw it, REALLY saw it. There was a black smoky thing that appeared to have its own intelligence. It was directing the actions of the stepfather and providing pain and pleasure to the stepfather in turns during the acts of abuse. The thing had a shape, it looked like it had tentacles that were reaching out and causing her step father's head to spin at times. Those filthy tentacles also reached out to her body while being whipped to cause extra fear, pain and dismay. Maryann said "that's right Skyler, now KILL IT! Kill it DEAD! Use your mind's energy, you have the strength, you can do it. This thing can no longer hurt you if you take away the power of this residual energy. This is all that is left, KILL IT! "Skyler looked at Dimitri, he whispered on their shared mental path. "I have every confidence in you, do it, and Kill that loathsome thing!"

Skyler lifted her hand and focused her mind; she saw the complete death of that creature. Her eyes began to shoot rays of fire at the creature; her hand sent powerful lightning bolts of pure energy at the creature. The creature tried to fight back. It turned its grisly tentacles toward Skyler and her band of spiritual supporters. Arcs of fire began to shoot from the tentacles toward the spiritual band with specific emphasis on Skyler. Skyler remained steadfast in her concentration. She sent death rays to the enemy. Her plan was for its total destruction. NO MORE would fear or terror rule her! This was going to be over this night. Skyler was relentless in the attack. The creature sent a shower of stinging insects her way, these insects upon lighting on her body caught fire as to cause a burning. Skyler's spirit body did indeed catch fire, but Skyler remained firm in her resolve she did not move an inch, her assault never wavered or stopped. Dimitri and the others sent water to her soul to quench the fire. Skyler stood as though she never noticed. Finally the creature gave way. A powerful and final burst of fire carrying insects came their way and then all that one could smell was the stench of sulfur and burning flesh. Skyler gave her old self a brief glance. The girl lay still as though dead. Before Skyler could ponder upon this new knowledge, her spirit body was hurtled through the air. She now was so very confused!

Skyler's body stopped hurtling through space and landed in a barren looking world of black and white. Manolito now stood beside her, "it's the shadow world" he said flatly. Skyler turned to run but she ran squarely into the chest of Jacques. "Hold on little sister, it is alright. Stay focused, find your cause. Look into yourself to see why you have come. Quiet your mind and look around" he said. Skyler sought out the comfort of her life mate. Dimitri stood steadfast with a firm grip on her soul. I have got you Lubof maya. You are free to explore, but not for too long. For Dimitri feared that she would choose to stay. Skyler looked around suddenly, she saw a door. The door glowed like gold glints in the sunlight. For some reason she was powerfully attracted to this door. She wanted, no needed to know what was on the other side. Skyler pulled away from her supporters and began to walk slowly towards the door.

Back in the Hall of Remembrance, Prince Mikhail and his life mate Raven stood before the Oracle as requested. The Oracle said "state your intentions Leader." Mikhail replied "It is my humble intention to lead this group of wonderful and courageous people into a life of happiness and wholeness." The Oracle persisted, "How will you accomplish this Leader?" Mikhail answered. "I have faith and wisdom. This faith and wisdom has been provided for me from the one True Power on High. I believe in the faith and power that Father Hummer once called his own." The Oracle replied, "Well said Leader." A sudden wind blew Raven's hair back from her face. The Oracle continued. "Raven, life mate to the Prince, state your intentions." Raven lifted her head high and clearly stated "I intend to be a sure and steady support to my life mate as he follows his mission. I also intend to manifest the power of a woman's femininity by example, as a role model and as needed to sustain the life and health of my people."

"Well said" replied the Oracle. Now the wind had picked up throughout the entire area, everyone's hair was blowing wildly. The Oracle continued, "Leader, and life mate, in order to continue and complete your mission, your bodies both physical and spiritual must be rebuilt so as to be strengthened. Do you allow this?" Both Mikhail and Raven simultaneously replied yes.

All of a sudden a beautiful spectacle of butterflies that seemed to be able to change colors constantly flew from the sky. These butterflies totally swarmed the Prince and Raven. No one could even see an inch of their bodies. Everyone stood amazed at the beauty and calming effect that the creatures seemed to exude. However, all too soon the butterflies left. In their wake, stood two piles of dust. Apparently, that was all that was left of the bodies of the Prince and Raven.

**Once again many thanks to Christine Feehan, the creator of the Dark World**

**I do not own these characters**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing**

**Now what wll happen in the hall?**

**What will happen to our Skyler and Dimitri?**

**What is going on with the Dragonseeker blood?**

**Come back soon to visit our favorite tortured souls**!


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Intentions

The bewildered Datrazanoffs stood quietly staring at the two piles of dust that used to comprise the bodies of the prince and Raven. The unnatural sunlight proved to be disconcerting and uncomfortable. A strange eerie silence was only broken by the sound of the crashing waves from the nearby sea. For that suspended space in time, all members of the group seemed lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Savannah turns to Gregori. She looks at him with tortured eyes. Her throat seems constricted. She speaks quietly on their shared mental path. "_I would know. I do not feel them, but… I would know! They can NOT , they are not dead! Do you, or can you feel them in any way? " _Gregori looks at his life mate. He knew full well that Savannah was able to feel exactly what he felt. He knew that she already had the answer to her question. He quietly gathered her in his arms and listened intently to the song of the sea. If this had been any other place, or any other time, Gregori would have been able to get a better handle on what had happened. "This world is very unpredictable", he said aloud. Gregori sent all of his love and strength towards his Savannah. Waves of unbearable grief surrounded the group. Everyone turned to their respective life mates for comfort and understanding. Finally, Francesca spoke. "Wait a moment, we can do this. If we stick together and work as a team we can do this. I for one; am not convinced. Let's think this thing through. We know that all is not as it seems here. "The twins joined in the conversation. "We agree", they both quietly said. "Ok, let's take stock of our individual strengths and make a plan of action. We have to survive and get out of here" Jaxon said. Lucian briefly smiled at his life mate. "Always the master strategist", he muttered and bent to feather soft kisses in Jaxon's hair. "A PLAN! Work as a TEAM? Are you guys kidding me!?!" Savannah cried. "Do you not realize what has happened here? THIS is the newsflash! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!" Savannah would have continued, but a loud ominous thunderclap followed by a sudden wind storm cut off all communication. The storm was so violent that the wind ruthlessly grabbed the bodies of the entire group and took them airborne towards the sea. Gregori yelled above the grinding sound of the wind to the others. "Shift to mist!"

Meanwhile, back in the shadow land Skyler was fighting her battle. The door beckoned her; sweetly inviting her to simply walk through. What could be on the other side? She could not shake the feeling that she was needed in some way. It seemed that her entire being was focused on this time and this door. Within that moment, Dimitri made his choice. He seized the entire soul of his beloved, and held it firmly bound to his own. He told himself, after all, she was the other half of his soul. He had every right! Didn't he? Skyler immediately felt the effects. Her entire spirit body became paralyzed. Skyler turned around under the full power of her life mate. She looked into those piercing blue eyes. She saw the plea to stay, she saw the unconditional love. Dimitri's heart and soul spoke what his mouth could not say. Skyler heard it all. She heard Dimitri tell her of his unyielding commitment her. She felt the pain in his heart over his decision to bind her to him. Even though he thought that she was ready, he hated the price that this decision was going to cost her. Dimitri knew that she would pay with her body and her family would not make things easy either. Skyler saw herself through his eyes. She felt how proud he was of her. He was especially happy with her newfound courage and could not wait to grow and change with her throughout the eons. Dimitri was determined to allow Skyler to keep her own thoughts private. He felt that he had invaded her mind enough. However, he knew that even though they were using separate bodies, there was no way to deny that they were one united being. Dimitri tried to be intensely optimistic, he knew that they were going to be together one way or the other. Ultimately, Dimitri finally said. "If you go, you take me with you. Are you ready for the consequences of this decision?"

Within the force of the windstorm the group tried to shift to mist. Unfortunately, it did not work. Their bodies were whipped to and fro while being transported surely to the seaside. Although the storm only lasted a few moments, it seemed an eternity. The Datrazanoffs were literally thrown on the sandy shoreline. Gregori immediately sought out Savannah. Thankfully he realized that she was ok, at least from a physical perspective. Quickly, he scanned the group. Everyone seemed alright, just a little shaken. "LOOK! LOOK! " Francesca screamed. Francesca had her right arm raised and her finger was pointing towards the turbulent sea. Within the midst, all could see Mikhail and Raven standing closely. They were holding each other. The couple seemed totally absorbed. Mikhail and Raven were getting used to their new and improved bodies. It was truly amazing. Raven spoke on their shared mental path. "_I can't believe my eyes. You seem so much more. Your soul literally shines through your eyes. The innate goodness is so clear. It is like a powerful force that is radiating from you. Oh my gosh! I can feel the actual energy and life force of the ocean. Even the fish tell me their secrets. They want to help us! Oh Mikhail, this is so exciting!" _Mikhail replied. _"Raven, there is also another side to this gift. This is pure goodness. This can be used as a weapon against pure evil. This can actually revolutionize how we deal with the Vampire and those that would ruthlessly hound us into extinction. We no longer have to be tainted with the darkness that the hunters experience because they hunt the unspeakable. If we focus this energy it is powerful enough to do the work of decimating evil of its own accord. I need to test this in battle. We can help heal our people. We can use the power of goodness and balance as opposed to sinking to the level of rage and evil, often denying our own emotions. This has caused untold damage to our people." _Gregori broke into the couple's idyllic reverie. "Well, well well old man, it is so very nice of you to join us. Raven, you still know how to give us a good scare." Gregori's silver eyes were twinkling with suppressed mischief and joy at seeing them alive. Savannah and the others came wading through the water to hug the Prince and his life mate. Dolphins were constantly swimming near the happy group. The sun continued to shine brightly overhead. Everyone began to play with each other while enjoying the wonders of the sea.

Dimitri and Skyler were at an impasse. Skyler carefully considered Dimitri's question. Slowly, she answered. "Dimitri, please release me, then we can talk." Dimitri reluctantly allowed Skyler to regain control of her spirit body. He stood quietly waiting. "Dimitri, have you considered that maybe just maybe we have had our time? Sometimes you just can't live happily ever after. I cannot deny the attraction that I have for the other side. I can even see the soft light behind this door. You know that I am in love with you. You know that I admire everything about you. Yes, I am still a little intimidated by you, but now I know that you would never hurt me. I also know that if I would leave, I would condemn you to a half life at best or that you may try to follow me. Let's be honest Dimitri. I am still in need of a lot of healing. Your love and support has helped more than you know. However, I fear that even with all of this newfound power and courage that I have, it will not be enough in the end. You still will not have a whole life mate. What kind of life is this for you? Let's just end the pain and suffering here and now. I read Gabriel's speech about me being broken and your strength not being enough in your mind. Do you think that he is right?" Dimitri stood there, staring at his life mate. His fierce blue eyes turned completely black. No other sign of his feelings could be seen. Skyler tried to read his thoughts, but he had blocked her completely from his mind. This knowledge in itself hurt her. She bravely stood her ground. Dimitri finally spoke. "NEVER. NEVER will I let go of you. You are part of me, and I am part of you. There is no half life with you because we are one being. I know that you need more healing. We will work through this together as we were meant to. Gabriel was and IS WRONG! He did not take your strength into account and it is clear that where you are weak, I am strong. Conversely, where I am weak, YOU, yes you are strong." "Well, said Skyler; "why do you block your thoughts from me? We are one are we not?" Dimitri recognized that his actions had hurt his beloved. He tried to send her love and warmth; his emotions were in such turmoil. It was difficult but he was able to finally send her the comfort that he knew she sought. "I close my thoughts to you because this is the lesser of two evils. I do not want you to feel manipulated by my total desire for you. I want you to make this decision because of your own reasons. You sought to join with me, we had our bonding ritual. It was beautiful. I felt the certainty of your decision. Now, you see a door and you seek to leave me, leave us?" Dimitri tried in vain to hide the overwhelming hurt and pain that he began to feel with the knowledge of her impending decision. Skyler immediately sensed the pain of her mate; she cried out and ran to him. Her soul body was completely absorbed within his. Skyler rested from all of her angst for the moment within the body of her beloved. It was strange that she still felt every inch herself, but somehow, she felt like she had finally come home. Dimitri smiled a savage smile of joy and quickly left the shadow land with his woman safe and secure within him. Manolito quietly followed behind the couple, happy that he could lend support. Dimitri materialized back in the cave to reclaim his body and that of his life mate. Shea was busily attending to Skyler's body and Jacques was guarding his body. Both looked worn, but happy to see the return of the couple. When Dimitri's eyes rested upon the physical body of his beloved, he felt Skyler move within him and suddenly her spirit left to rejoin her physical body. Skyler immediately began the sleep of the Carpathian people. Dimitri felt lonely because he could no longer enjoy Skyler within him as before. Although Dimitri's eyes never left Skyler, he thanked both Shea and Jacques for their help. Shea advised to place Skyler in the soil quickly for minimum damage and maximum healing. When Jacques and Shea left the cave, Dimitri opened the earth and folded Skyler within his arms and took her to ground. They both sorely needed rest. Before he allowed himself to rest in the manner of their people he whispered "do not worry Lubof Maya, we will get to the bottom of this shadow land door and light business. We will do this thing together." Dimitri then closed his eyes and let the healing sleep claim him.

**Thanks to Christine Feehan for creating our dark world**

**I do not own these characters**

**Please read and review**

**Thanks to all whom have given me helpful advice and supported me :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Intentions 9**

Sudden quiet over took the group, the banter and joy on the beach came to a quick halt. All eyes were on the Prince and his life mate.

The moment almost seemed sacred. Not a sound could be heard except for the singing of birds in the sun filled sky. A soft breeze with the scent of the sea gently blew the hair and clothes of the assembled group. Raven and Mikhail looked surreal in their white flowing robes. So many unasked questions filled the thoughts of the group, not the least being; what just happened and why? Finally, as one, they all looked toward the sky, just like Mikhail and Raven. Francesca was the first to voice what everyone was thinking. Francesca whispered, "They are not birds, they ,, they I don't know what they are!" Gabriel responded, " They are not singing,, they are shooting fire in the sky with every sound they make and that fire is forming a big ball in the sky, do you think that a vampire is controlling them?" Mikhail replied, "No they are doing this on their own. They are forming a fire spirit, this is the true spirit of the vampire. Raven and I have visited the ancients when we were submerged in the sea. We learned that a lot of our knowledge concerning Carpathian history has been lost or not retained in its true form. The true form of the vampire and motivation being one example of lost knowledge. This is the spirit that actually enters the vampire at the time of their turning. This is the intelligence that gives them the power to perpetuate the violence that they do. Savannah asked " can this fire spirit hurt us now?" Raven replied, "yes and no, you see; the spirit must be encouraged or triggered to attack. If it does not feel threatened it will stay in the ball until a new vampire is formed in our world. Then the spirit will leave here and go into our dimension to empower a new vampire. Apparently, it isn't only just not having a life mate that forms vampires, but it is the combination of the loss of hope, the individual being shunned by Carpathian society and no life mate that causes the fire spirit to enter into a newly turned Carpathian male. Gregory and Lucian asked simultaneously, " how can we destroy it here and now?" Mikhail answered, "Obviously , it does not consider us a threat or, it would be attacking us now. However, there are a few things that will trigger an immediate attack. Obviously, possession by a vampire, or and the presence of anyone with Dragonseeker blood or lineage. In ancient times, the Dragonseekers were an integral part of keeping the vampire population down to a minimum. In fact, due to their role in ancient society, there was no need for vampire hunters. The Dragonseekers had the power to slay the fire spirit and therefore, make the vampire completely harmless. This is probably why there has never been an incident of a Dragonseeker turning vampire. The fire spirit is very dangerous in this form. It is uncanny in seeking out all life and incinerating it upon contact. There is virtually nowhere to hide. The fact that we are in the dimension where things exist in their root or basic form gives the fire spirit extra power. Gregory chimed in " I suggest that we get out of here before something does trigger it, I don't like how the thing is churning and getting bigger." Jaxon said "I couldn't agree more, let's get out of here!"

Simultaneously, on the other dimension, Skyler stood transfixed before the door of light. Dimitri stayed firmly bound in her mind. "Please Skyler, don't do this thing. Do not go in there, stay with me, don't give up on us. I will always love you." He said the words out loud so for emphasis. Skyler replied on their common path, _"I love you also Dimitri, but I just have to do this. It's like a compulsion that I cannot deny. I am going now!" _With that statement, Skyler entered the door and Dimitri followed directly behind her. Suddenly, Skyler found herself and her newfound life mate standing on a cliff overlooking a beach on a glorious sun filled day. Birds were heard singing in the sky. As Skyler looked over at the beach she saw the Prince, Raven and her family! They all seemed to be looking at something in the sky, she followed their gazes. It was a big fire ball, the ball began to violently shoot sparks out of the sky. The sparks turned into lightning bolts that shot fire towards the earth. That fire seemed to have an intelligence of its own. The fire followed a path to the closest living thing and attempted to burn it immediately. It started with the small sand snails and was rapidly heading towards the group that was assembled on the beach. Skyler gave a loud cry at seeing this, she bent her body over from the waist and transformed into a huge rainbow colored dragon. The dragon immediately took off towards the fire ball. Dimitri also shifted into a dragon and followed her closely. The fire spirit immediately began to shoot fireballs at Skyler. Skyler also began to shoot fire from her snout. The fire from Skyler's snout devoured the fire spirit completely. No one was more shocked than Skyler. Skyler wanted to fly over to see her family, but when she tried, she was prevented by an invisible force field. The door of light that they entered from began to glow. She knew in her heart that her time in this dimension was over and she would speak with her family later. She flew through the door while shifting back into her original form. Dimitri stayed close behind with a mind toward protecting his life mate.

When Skyler and Dimitri went into the door they immediately came out in forest that surrounded the prince's home. The stars were shining brightly in the night. The night birds were singing and the flowers gave forth their fragrance. Mikhail's wolves welcomed them with howls. Dimitri stood and just looked at his life mate. He was in shock and awe. Skyler stood with her head down, she did not wish to meet his eyes. She was not sure how Dimitri was going to look at her now that she was a fire breathing dragon. What next? How come all of these things happened to her? Just GREAT! One crazy thing after another. She was sure that she was going to be the first person with a life mate that would rather walk into the sun than be with her!. Still silence, no word from Dimitri, Skyler's fear was mounting. There was no way that she would even attempt to touch his mind. _Skyler_ wished that she could be anywhere but under the silent blue gaze of her life mate. She turned to start to walk away. Before she could turn completely, she found herself enveloped in Dimitri's arms. Blood red tears flowed freely from his eyes. He opened his heart and mind to her. Skyler did not find revulsion or condemnation. She found overwhelming love, acceptance and even pride. Dimitri, the big time ancient warrior was actually proud and awed to have her as his life mate! Dimitri sent his thoughts to her on their own path. _"I can barely describe how you make me feel Skyler. You are so very special to me. Not just because you gave me back my emotions, color and my very life, but because of your strength of character. I am awed by who you are and who you are striving to become. You did not let hardships and abuse force you into a mold that would destroy us. You did not just seek to do what was easy, but you sought to do what was right. Even at great cost to yourself. You are truly a beautiful person, both inside and out. Thank you for being my life mate . I want to spend the rest of eternity loving you. _

Skyler felt as if her heart was going to burst. When she looked into Dimitri's eyes with the blood red tears in them she knew that she was lost in love forever. She could not help snuggling into the warm embrace that Dimitri provided. He smelled so very good. She could hear the blood flowing hotly through his veins. She molded just right into his hard body. She reveled in the hard evidence of his desire for her. His breath began to get short and ragged. He bent down and claimed her mouth with savage desire. They built a fire in their blood. With each touch, each kiss and each thought the fire grew further out of control. Their hands were everywhere. It felt like they were not even on earth anymore, their bodies seemed to be floating in a sort of pool of desire. Skyler could not keep her hands away from the sword of steel that was so ready to provide her with untold pleasure. She found herself wrapping her hand around the thick expanse. He was so thick that she could barely close her hand around his hardness. Dimitri threw his head back and a loud groan escaped from his mouth. Skyler's mouth began to water for the sweet taste of his blood. She used her tongue to seductively stroke the pounding pulse at his neck. "Mmmmmmmmm so very sweet," murmured Dimitri. By now Skyler was lost in feeling. Her love juices were flowing freely down the side of her legs. Her new found fangs were protruding in her mouth; she found that she was panting. Dimitri waved his hand and thousands of candles were alight everywhere. A beautiful canopy bed made from driftwood appeared in the middle of a rose filled bower. Dimitri lifted Skyler in his arms and began to carry Skyler to the soft bed. Skyler decided to sink her fangs into Dimitri's flesh and pounding pulse at that very moment. Sweet nectar of love poured into her mouth. Her body went up in flames she was beyond sanity at this point. Her love channel wept all the more. Dimitri's legs buckled while he held his love in his arms. If not for his overwhelming need to protect his beloved, he would have dropped her. The pleasure/pain was so very intense that he went blind for a moment. His heart nearly exploded with love for her. Just when he thought that he could not take anymore, his mind and body expanded to experience more love from this miracle that G-d had sent him. Dimitri was now on his knees cradling his beloved to his heart while she gently fed from his neck. Once again, the blood red tears flowed freely, this time, both from the eyes of Skyler and Dimitri. Finally Skyler lifted her head from feeding. Skyler looked deeply into the eyes of her life mate. She said "you are my treasure that is beyond price. I will always love you."

Dimitri once again stood on his feet and placed Skyler gently in the soft bed. Dimitri replied, "This night I will show you my love. My heart, mind and soul belong to you sivamet." The candlelight caused the strawberry highlights to shine in Skyler's hair. Her skin glowed with happiness. Dimitri's blue eyes blazed with love as he looked upon his life mate. He held nothing back. His mind heart and soul were completely open to her. She read every thought, saw every desire and heard every wish. She even saw the violence and kills that he had been forced to make in the many centuries that comprised his existence. She admired him for once again revealing his vulnerability to her in love, trust and respect. Dimitri's hands began to roam over her skin. Her need of him was becoming overwhelming. She had to feel him deeply moving inside of her soon. It seemed that Dimitri had his own plans. His lips were trailing behind his roving hands, now he was gently suckling at one breast while he teased the other nipple into a hard peak. Skyler felt like crawling into his very flesh especially after she read his mind concerning what he wanted to do to her with his thick manhood. Now, his hands had trailed to her abdomen. He was softly moaning while he massaged her belly. His wicked mouth had found her love channel and he was licking up her sweet juices like a starving man. She was panting fiercely; desire and pleasure had taken her over. She began to call to him. The words came from her very soul.

"_Dimitri, Dimitri… please …. You must fill me, fill me completely! Do it now, Take me, and make me know that I am yours!_

That was all that Dimitri needed to hear. He felt as if he had finally come home. Dimitri knew that his true home existed within the love and heart of this fabulous woman. HIS woman. Dimitri gathered Skyler within a loving embrace. His hot mouth found hers while he claimed her love channel with his hungry manhood. Skyler cried out in pure joy and as she threw her head back Dimitri took full advantage of her exposed neck and he sank his fangs in deep. Both Dimitri and Skyler felt the pleasure and pain of complete union overtake them. Unspeakable joy became theirs.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This book has taken years to complete due to my unforeseen issues that life provided. Thanks to all that encouraged me during this time.

As always. Thanks to Christine Feehan for her Dark Universe

Please stop back to see how the next few installments end the Dark Intentions of Dimitri and Skyler! Once again, thank you everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Intentions 10**

The group on the beach stood speechless. The waves crashed against time worn rocks. Sea gulls flew over the foamy crests. Wary eyes searched each other. The gentle wind continued to blow. The sun warmed Carpathian skin, but goose bumps persisted. Life mates clung to each other in an unspoken need for support. Suddenly the wind began to increase in force. The tide crashed angrily against the shoreline.

The strong wind lifted the group airborne as a unit. People tried to shift into birds or mist to accommodate the new changes in weather. There was no time to adequately effect the changes. Before long the group was assembled in front of the oracle. The oracle began to ask the group a question. "Who amongst you can tell me what you have learned?" Jaxon answered first. "I am not sure about the others, but I think that this was a lesson in respecting everyone, males and females; not just when it comes to protection, but when it comes to decision making as well. Lucian looked lovingly at his Jaxon and gave her a gentle kiss on her neck. Gabriel said "I think I learned that everyone in our society has a role, even more than we may have expected. I for one had no idea that the Dragonseekers were the original vampire hunters and the power that they could wield. All agreed that teamwork was essential to a complete society. All agreed that it was not going to be easy to live up to the new lessons learned but promised to try.

The group was then transformed into mist and placed in the family room inside of Mikhail and Raven's home. All looked slightly confused but relieved. The doorbell rang; everyone had a big smile on their faces. It was the happy couple, Skyler and Dimitri.

Francesca broke free from Gabriel's embrace to run towards Skyler. Skyler and Dimitri were beaming with happiness. Love shown from their eyes. Francesca embraced them both. The whole group descended upon the couple. Hugs and kisses were liberally spread around. Gabriel cleared his throat. Francesca looked warily at her life mate. She said "Now Gabriel, don't start!" "No love, I just want a moment with Dimitri alone. Dimitri, I am not interested in causing division. Whoever can monitor, but I would feel more comfortable speaking with you alone. Can you accommodate me?" Dimitri looked at Skyler, passed a loving hand across her cheek. He spoke on their shared path. "_Lubof Maya, is this ok with you?"_ Skyler answered _"Go my love, I will leave you both to your privacy also, please remember no fighting. Ok?" "I love you Skyler." Dimitri sent back. _Skyler turned and went to hug her favorite uncles Lucian and Gregori.

Dimitri followed Gabriel into Mikhail's office with Mikhail's permission.

The deep mahogany wood paneling lent a cozy feeling to the room. Gabriel quietly closed the door. Gabriel turned and looked Dimitri square in the eye. "Ok Dimitri, you have bound yourself to my daughter, turned her into a full Carpathian woman and accompanied her upon her first trip into her dragonseeker responsibility. All of this was done without the permission or comfort of her family. You just could not wait another moment. Could you? Don't think that I don't understand your needs, both yours and my daughter's; but, now that you have what you came for, would you have done anything differently?" Dimitri replied, "How long will this hostility last? What do YOU hope to accomplish by this? In the end you will break up your own family. You have to know that this is the only outcome of this behavior. Don't you Gabriel? I did not take anyone or anything away from you. Skyler is part of me, she always has been. I only came for completion. You of all people should understand this. Now, as to my answer, I would have come for my life mate. I could do no other. NO, I did not take her childhood away. She has started much needed therapy, and I have assisted her with this. AS IS MY RIGHT!" Gabriel answered "Look wolf boy, I did not raise my voice with you. I am showing remarkable restraint in my opinion. I expect the same respect from you, and I hope that I am understood. Furthermore, I know ALL about your RIGHTS, and frankly, I could care less. I am concerned about the emotional and mental stability of my daughter. You need to understand that you in true fact did take Skyler's childlike innocence from her by forcing a life mate situation upon her. Skyler is still in a state of healing from an abusive childhood. She was arrested in mental development in a childhood state. She is still very much a child in her mind. Yes she has made major improvement, but make NO mistake; you initially bound yourself to a child. If you are interested in being honest with yourself, you can admit that even now, some of her reactions to things; especially potential conflict, are those of a child. I don't blame you for trying to save your life and that of my daughter, but at least be honest about the true cost of this relationship. The fact is that Skyler will now have to deal with her emotional state and yours as well as she navigates away from the aftermath of her abusive childhood. That is NOT putting her welfare above your own wolf boy. THAT is selfish. ADMIT it." Dimitri responded. "First of all, my name is Dimitri, NOT wolf boy. I respect the fact that you are angry over your perceived insult to Skyler's innocence. I beg to differ. I feel that Skyler now has more strength to deal with her issues. I am committed to helping her overcome any distress. Just as you have done with Francesca AFTER you bound her to you without her permission. I suggest for the sake of our loved ones, let us agree to disagree. Can you accept this for now?" Gabriel answers. "One last question Dimitri, how do plan to help Skyler to overcome any distress, especially when you are getting used to being swamped with emotions and the needs that accompany being in the bound life mate state?" Dimitri quietly states. "Apparently, you have underestimated the power of the bond of our life mated pairs and the strength of your daughter." Gabriel gives Dimitri a humorless smile, he says, "Ok Dimitri, it is enough, you are right, I do agree to disagree, but should anything happen to Skyler, you should know and respect that I will never stop until I see you dead." Dimitri replies, "Understood, I would do no other if I were in your place." They both clasp each other in the style of warriors and quietly leave the office.

In the living room, they are joined by the happy clan. All beaming happy and in love. The future truly is uncertain but everyone is comfortable in the knowledge that they could all face anything as they stand together united in love, honesty and respect.

The end

Thank You Christine Feehan for creating the Dark World

May Dimitri and Skyler always live safe and happy in the hearts and the imagination of every fan!

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
